Gafas de color rosa
by Conejillo89
Summary: Dos años después de la boda de Daiki y Meimi, todo ha cambiado en el joven matrimonio. Nuevas personas y nuevos acontecimientos han comenzado a aparecer... Agradecimientos a mimichanMC y Ryu Glass 13 por la inspiración para esta historia
1. Lo único eterno es el cambio

Dos años después de la boda de Meimi y Daiki, las cosas habían cambiado bastante en el matrimonio de la joven pareja. Justo después de la boda, a Daiki le ofrecieron una jugosa plaza como jefe de detectives en el departamento de policía de Seika, misma que aceptó sin chistar. Y Meimi decidió ejercer su carerra como trabajadora social. Pero algo se iba muriendo poco a poco en el hogar de los Asuka, quienes debido a sus apretadas agendas, se veían cada vez menos, convivían cada vez menos y se conocían cada vez menos.

Había sido un día de trabajo realmente agotador para Daiki, quien llego arrastrándose al departamento que compartía con su bella esposa. Ese día, había ocurrido un tiroteo particularmente violento contra el dueño de un restaurante, del que, con anterioridad Daiki encontró sus nexos con la mafia como lavador de dinero. En el tiroteo había muerto el acusado , dos de los sicarios y dos agentes de policía, cuando uno de los jefes de plaza y su guardia personal se encargaron personalmente de los detectives usando ametralladoras de alto calibre. El gatillo privilegiado de Daiki había conseguido matar a uno de los esbirros, sin embargo el jefe había escapado ileso. El gobierno presionaba cada vez más a la policía de Seika para que atrapara al capo, lo cual tenía estresados a todos en el departamento, y nuestro joven policía no era la excepción. Habiendo sido un prodigio en la fuerza, destacando a una edad temprana por haber resuelto de manera casi sobrehumana una serie de casos criminales de delitos tan variados como estafa, tráfico de arte y robo, había superado a su gris, perezoso y mediocre padre, un detective de medio pelo que jamás pudo resolver ningún caso sin ayuda de su hijo, era natural que el capitán Ishihara esperase lo mejor de él, tanto que, por sus recientes éxito, el capitán pronto a jubilarse prometió al joven Daiki que él sería su sucesor, el capitán más joven en la historia de la corporación.

Apestando a sudor, alcohol y cigarro, camino con dificultad por el portal. Meimi miraba la televisión, al oír los tumbos de su marido hacia la cocina soltó un suspiro de hastío. No era la primera vez que llegaba en estado de ebriedad, habiendo encontrado en el alcohol un modo de relajarse tras las jornadas largas y exhaustas de trabajo que en ocasiones lo obligaban a estar fuera días enteros. En ocasiones, tras ausentarse por varios días no hacía otra cosa que dormir, prestando poco o nada de atención a Meimi.

-Meimi, tengo hambre, no hay nada…dijo con una voz áspera y cansada Asuka Jr. - Sírveme ahora, estoy muy cansado- La joven lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Apenas conteniendo su molestia le dijo: - Sírvete tú, está en el refrigerador-

-Bah, haces esto todos los días, nunca me recibes con la comida caliente, ni de buen humor y te dices mi esposa!- replico el borracho gruñendo entre hipos. Meimi abrió los ojos amenazadoramente.

-Vaya, ¡parece que solo quieres una sirvienta!- No te voy a servir, ya eres lo bastante grande como para cuidarte solo- le espetó tajantemente la pelirroja.

Asuka musitó algo incomprensible, y refunfuñando se dirigió hacia el refrigerador. Meimi volvió a la sala, y tomo asiento, suspirando profundamente. Su vida era completamente aburrida en estos días, y ya había olvidado muchos de los momentos agradables que, al inicio de su unión con el detective fueron abundantes. El trabajo y el tren de vida tan agitado de ambos, así como las consecuencias de no ser más sólo un noviazgo, sino un matrimonio, con el compromiso, el sacrificio, la entrega y el trabajo emocional que éste requiere, estaban por fin mostrándose de forma no muy agradable. Las discusiones empezaron a escalar al cabo de unos meses, y aunque Asuka prometía cambiar y Meimi hacer lo mismo, nada sucedía. Todo era tan absurdo e irreal, pensaba Meimi. De aquel chico torpe pero lleno de vida, inteligente, guapo y tenaz que había conocido cuando ambos tenían catorce años, ya no quedaba nada. Los dos habían cambiado bastante, orientándose a estilos de vida y empleos muy distintos. No eran ya aquellos jóvenes de veintidós años que se habían jurado amor eterno en un altar. La vida no era más color de rosa, las gafas de color de rosa se habían roto, quizás para siempre.

Meimi vió a Asuka caminar al baño. Un chapoteo asqueroso siguió. Ya había vomitado antes de llegar al sanitario, Meimi estaba fastidiada de limpiar la suciedad de su marido casi cada noche desde hace meses. Pero algo en ella albergaba la posibilidad de que el viejo Asuka, trabajador, atractivo y alegre, resurgiría algún día. Las esperanzas de Meimi, se iban consumiendo. Lo veía cada vez más feo físicamente, con la barba sin rasurar, el cabello grasiento, la camisa llena de manchas de café y cigarro, la camisa desfajada, los zapatos sucios y una barriga flácida que empezaba a asomar. Ella sin embargo, seguía conservando esa belleza juvenil y deslumbrante, que pareciese que no había pasado un día desde que había dejado el traje de maga y la cola de caballo. Pero había ahora mucha tristeza y soledad en sus ojos. No era más la Saint Tail dulce, coqueta y pícara que daba saltos acrobáticos por los techos, ya hace bastantes años. Quizás ella necesitaba también, de algo para salir de su monotonía. Asuka se refugiaba en el alcohol, pero Meimi?

Ya no tenía ningún sentido ir a la capilla y escuchar una vez más los consejos vacíos de Seira. Para ella era fácil, que no se había casado, habiendo dedicado su vida a un Dios, del que Meimi dudaba en estos momentos. Su vieja amiga, parecía estar cada vez más aburrida e indiferente de los problemas de Meimi, y sus advertencias eran cada vez más genéricas y superficiales. ¿De qué serviría estar casada hasta la muerte con alguien que ya te ha olvidado casi por completo, alguien que es prácticamente un extraño en casa? ¿Alguien que ha traicionado no solo a su esposa, sino a sí mismo en la búsqueda de la gloria personal? Un tipo que solo sabe mirarse el ombligo, beber y disparar como loco, pensaba Meimi irritada, ya en la habitación que compartía con Asuka. Se miró al espejo. Ahí estaba, como el primer día que se enfundó en el traje de la ladrona, su cuerpo delgado, pero bien formado, firme y atlético. El ejercicio físico le ayudaba un poco a liberar las tensiones con Asuka y su empleo, además de mantenerla con una apariencia más joven de lo que era. Su pelo había vuelto a crecer, en ocasiones se peinaba de nuevo con una cola de caballo para intentar animar a su esposo, pero parece que no servía de nada. De nuevo, esos ojos azules, tan llenos de desconsuelo, se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas.


	2. Nosotros lo Matamos

-¿Qué ocurre Seira?. Esto es muy extraño. Normalmente soy yo la que llama para citarnos en la capilla, ¿pero qué sucede contigo, mujer?- dijo una extrañada Meimi a través del teléfono.

-Ya te contaré- No te preocupes por mí- Le contesto la siempre serena Seira desde la iglesia.

Meimi llego a la hora citada, después del trabajo. Había sido un día de poco trabajo, aunque eso había beneficiado a una distraída Meimi, quien no podía dejar de pensar en su penosa situación con Asuka.

Seira saludo con gran cariño a su amiga. Se le veía algo pálida y ojerosa. Ambas caminaron hacía los confesionarios, sin parar de hablar como cuando eran unas chicas adolescentes. Por un momento Meimi se sintió de nuevo alegre, recordando aquellas correrías como Saint Tail.

En la calma del viejo arcón de madera, Seira susurró:

-Estás segura de que no nos oye ninguna de las hermanas?-

-No, puedes estar tranquila Sei, cuéntame, que sucede- contestó la pelirroja

Seira tomo aire. Meimi presintió que algo no andaba bien. Algo que quizás había conmovido profundamente a su sabia y paciente amiga.

\- Ya no puedo creer…¿Dónde está Dios? – dijo la monja, en un tono de profunda melancolía.

\- ¿Qué…qué dices?- tartamudeó Meimi

\- El mes pasado, fui a una misión de caridad a Tailandia. Una misión entre un grupo de hermanas albanesas y nosotras. Fue….horrible…- cortó de pronto Seira mientras una lágrima salía de su ojo izquierdo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Meimi no se podía permitir guardarle rencor a Seira, a pesar de la constante apatía y notorio hartazgo de esta última cuando la pelirroja le confiaba sus problemas maritales.

\- No pudimos evitarlo. Se soltó una peste de cólera, y murieron muchos niños. Si Dios es bueno, ¿por qué permitió que esto sucediera? Y eso, fue poco. Hay demasiada corrupción, hipocresía, abuso de toda clase e impunidad tanto entre las organizaciones de caridad del gobierno, como entre las hermanas de otras congregaciones. - sollozó.

\- A donde quiera que voy, solo hay tristeza y vacío, los ancianos enfermos de cáncer preguntan si Jesús vendrá por ellos pronto y terminará con su sufrimiento, veo como mueren en sus lechos en pobreza sin que sus familiares puedan hacer nada por ellos…

\- Las monjas de la orden albanesa insisten que el sufrimiento, el dolor y la peste los acercan al Señor, ¡y yo sólo veo como son torturados de forma tan inhumana..!- Ahora Seira estaba gimoteando afligidamente. Meimi salió de su cubículo y sacando del suyo a la pobre monja, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Eso mismo me pregunto desde hace muchos meses, querida amiga Seira… -respondió Meimi apenas conteniendo las ganas de gemir de pena.-Dios…nos ha abandonado… Los criminales asesinan gente en esta ciudad, los políticos nos mienten descaradamente mientras nosotros cada vez tenemos menos derechos básicos, los animales son abandonados a su suerte en la calle sin comida ni agua, los chicos más jóvenes carecen de modales, roban a la gente indefensa y consumen drogas… Meimi y Seira se separaron. Ambas bajaron la mirada. No se atrevían a verse a los ojos.

\- Dios ha muerto…lo matamos nosotros… ya nada importa- susurró Seira. Meimi se quedó quieta, sin saber que más decir. Tras unos breves instantes de silencio, la voz tenue de Seira se elevó:

-Esto es incomodo…Gracias por venir Mei.-

-Si me necesitas ya sabes dónde estoy.-

La pelirroja se dio la media vuelta. El cielo estaba encapotado, amenazando con llover. Meimi se apresuró a salir de la iglesia antes de que la lluvia la alcanzara.

-Mei- hablo de pronto Seira, que no había dejado de mirarla mientras se alejaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le contestó su amiga

-Vive por ti misma- Le expresó con un temblor en la voz la hermana.- No te preocupes por nadie más. Vive tu propia vida. Recuérdalo.-

Esas palabras calaron profundo en la conciencia de la chica. Vivir por ella misma. Quizás, a pesar de ser una mujer hogareña, también era una trabajadora, que debido a la situación económica precaria se había visto obligada a abandonar la comodidad de casa para embarcarse en el difícil mundo laboral. Había sido una mujer que siempre había servido a los demás siendo trabajadora social o como Saint Tail, pero siempre, fue altruista, desprendida y gregaria. Siempre trabajando enferma o a horas extra para ayudar a los más necesitados, o a los lastimados por la injusticia. Posiblemente Seira no iba tan descaminada. Era hora de reclamar su propia vida, de cuidar de sí misma y entregarse el amor que Asuka no le daba. Caminó por un largo rato antes de que empezara a llover, y al comenzar a caer las primeras gotas, tomó un taxi con rumbo incierto…


	3. Muñeco de Palo

Meimi llegó a la vieja sala de conciertos. Esta noche se presentaría un importante musical de Broadway. El viejo musical Strike Up the Band se presentaría en la ciudad. Era una buena oportunidad para distraerse de la conversación desgarradora que había tenido con Seira y de una vez, darse una oportunidad única de ver uno de sus musicales preferidos. Cuando era pequeña, su padre, siendo mago se presentaba en recintos similares, por lo tanto, le era familiar la comedia musical, y la música clásica, las cuales disfrutaba de escuchar con mucha pasión. La chica tomo asiento. Tras una breve pausa y oscuridad, la función comenzó. Meimi estaba extasiada, había querido ver siempre este musical en vivo, sin embargo solo había logrado presenciarlo a través de adaptaciones de cine o filmaciones de la obra teatral. De pronto, en la obra apareció un joven de ojos castaños que gesticulaba alegremente. Y la chica recordó…

Las galerías de arte, los conciertos de música culta y los museos no le eran ajenos a Meimi, por principio desde sus días como Saint Tail, hasta aquellas tardes interminables, que, al salir del trabajo, habiendo concluido sus quehaceres domésticos y sin Asuka rondando por la casa, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la oferta de eventos artísticos de ciudad Seika. Cultivando su sensibilidad y refinado gusto, Meimi había presenciado extraordinarios conciertos sinfónicos, visto desafiantes pinturas, admirado esculturas que la dejaban sin aliento…Pero nada como el joven guitarrista de ojos castaños.

Sucedió que, un día, la joven atendió un recital de cámara en tres tiempos. En primer lugar actuaría una soprano acompañada de un pianista, en segundo lugar un guitarrista y en tercero un cuarteto de cuerdas. La soprano demostró su gran capacidad vocal, dejando sordos a todos, pero fascinados con la dulzura y dramatismo de su voz, el cuarteto de cuerdas probo que no se necesita de una orquesta entera para crear música majestuosa, y finalmente el guitarrista. Ella había visto a muchos músicos durante los espectáculos de magia con su padre, pero ninguno como él. Al subir al escenario, Meimi no le prestó mucha atención. Desde lejos, su silueta distraída, ausente, erguida, humilde y delgada no lo hacía destacar demasiado frente a otros cantantes o directores de orquesta. Parecía un sujeto mediocre cualquiera, un pobre oficinista mal pagado que por error había caminado al escenario sin embargo, al tomar su guitarra e interpretar, se convertía en un huracán. Cuando Meimi vio por primera vez la enorme pasión, entrega, concentración y emoción que el hombre le ponía a su guitarra, quedo enganchada. Y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. El mes siguiente, para su suerte el hombre estaría dando de nuevo un concierto, pero esta vez, habría algo diferente, por ser una función de caridad, los músicos darían una charla y convivirían con sus seguidores. Meimi no perdió su oportunidad, y de nuevo, tras un fabuloso concierto en que el guitarrista recibió una ovación de pie, se encontraba en un pequeño salón adornado con columnas griegas y plantas trepadoras. Mientras degustaba una copa de vino francés, lo vio por primera vez.

Las apariencias engañan, y la vista también cuando se ve de lejos. El músico era de estatura mediana, cabello castaño claro, ojos castaños y piel blanca. Delgado, usando un fino traje negro de rayas con un gazné al cuello a juego, era bastante atractivo de cerca, aunque la timidez y la sensación de ausencia eran más evidentes que nunca. El joven fue recibido con palabras amables y felicitaciones de los invitados, sin embargo, parecía dar las gracias de forma muy ausente y descuidada, de pronto, se oyó un golpe.

-¡Ay!-

Meimi se acerco para mirar mejor. El guitarrista se había tropezado con una de las columnas. Se levanto con mucha torpeza mientras una joven mujer a su lado lo miraba con sorna. Un hombre al fondo se rió discretamente. Meimi se acerco más. Pudo ver sus ojos de nuevo. Detrás de esa mirada ausente y poco expresiva, había una sensación de melancolía. O tal vez fue solo imaginación de Meimi, dado su estado de ánimo actual.

-Maestro, no sabe como lo siento, esas malditas y vulgares columnas, el director de la orquesta de la casa insiste en ponerlas- argüía el organizador del evento disculpándose.

-No pasa nada- le respondió taxativamente el hombre. Su voz era grave y varonil. De no haber sido guitarrista, quizás habría sido un barítono, quizás un bajo. Una voz llena de autoridad y fuerza. Mucho más elegante y refinada que la de Asuka, pensó Meimi. Un segundo después, se preguntó por qué había pensado eso.

El músico se sentó al lado de Meimi, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, sin prestarle atención a la pelirroja que lo miraba con curiosidad. La chica lo contempló con interés. Se dio cuenta, que era quizás de su misma edad. Un sujeto destacado en su campo laboral a una edad temprana, justo como Asuka y ella…El pensamiento de su marido solo lograba ponerla de mal humor, así que, para distraerse, se fue a la mesa de canapés a tomar un bocadillo. Cuando Meimi volvió a su lugar, el chico ya no estaba.

El dignatario se excusó con Meimi: -¿Buscaba al maestro, señorita? El es así…-le habló sonriendo- Es un poco extraño, pero todos lo apreciamos. No sólo es talentoso, siempre es muy amable y respetuoso con todos nosotros a pesar de que parece que no le importa nada y va a su bola. Al director de orquesta lo ayudó mucho cuando se rompió una pierna al salir de un concierto. ¡Un caballero! –

Meimi rió por cortesía. Un segundo después, el guitarrista había vuelto: - ¡Ah, Leroy!- exclamó entusiasmado el organizador- Esta encantadora señorita adora tu música. Ven para que la conozcas-

A pesar de su torpeza, el hombre trató de poner su mejor pose. Saludó brevemente a la linda pelirroja, quien a pesar de ser besada en la mejilla por el músico, no noto nada extraño o desagradable en él.

-Yo soy Meimi Haneoka. Encantada de conocerlo, maestro-

-Muchas gracias, es bueno saber que a alguien le agrada mi música- dijo el hombre robóticamente. No miraba a Meimi. Miraba hacia la ventana, como si buscara alguna mariposa o ave revoloteando al otro lado. Sin embargo, sus ojos se cruzaron por un segundo con los de Meimi. Esta vez no era su imaginación. Había melancolía profunda en los ojos del joven músico.

-Los dejaré solos- habló el dignatario, y se retiró de inmediato. Leroy rompió el silencio incómodo:

-Es extraño que alguien me llame maestro.- croó su voz seria y seca - Me ha tomado años aprender a tocar y aun no soy lo suficientemente bueno, o eso creo yo- espetó como si declamara un discurso, sin mirar a su interlocutora a los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo crees? Yo creo que…eres increíble. Yo nunca pude tocar un instrumento. Soy muy torpe para eso, aunque se me da bien el baile-

-Soy muy malo para bailar- musitó con retraimiento Leroy.

Meimi soltó una risa bulliciosa. El hombre le caía bien a pesar de su trato social extraño.

-Yo creo que si te esfuerzas lo suficiente, puedes lograr lo que desees- replicó la diligente Meimi- Aprendí a hacer algunas….cosas que me enseño mi padre, y no descansé hasta dominarlas- Un viejo reflejo se activo en la chica. Estaba acostumbrada a ocultar su antigua identidad de ladrona.

-Es un pensamiento a veces truculento.- continuó el músico- Yo no podría decirle eso a un ciego. Como va a lograr ver si sus ojos no funcionan? Va a obligar a su cerebro a hacerlo?- Meimi se quedo embarazada. Era verdad lo que decía el joven. Tragó saliva y trató de cambiar el tema…

-Eh, cuanto llevas tocando música?-

-Doce años. Empecé siendo un chico-.

Y tienes?

24 para ser exactos.

La misma edad que Meimi y Asuka. Y sin embargo, en sus gestos, se veía una sensación de adultez, severidad y seriedad que Asuka no había logrado aún. Como un alma envejecida. Un anciano harto de la vida en el cuerpo de un joven. Meimi y Leroy continuaron hablando de música, discutiendo sus compositores y piezas favoritas. Al final, la convivencia terminó. Al salir, el músico se despidió escuetamente del resto de personas en la sala. Justo antes de tomar su taxi, Leroy atisbó a Meimi.

-Gracias por la conversación, Meimi Haneoka- el gesto serio era más pronunciado que nunca.

-De nada, fue un placer- dijo Meimi alejándose para tomar el autobús., con una sonrisa de timidez.

"Qué sujeto tan peculiar" -rumiaba la chica. "Pero es simpático y agradable. Ese porte serio… me gustaría que Daiki dejara de actuar como un niño y fuera un adulto, como Leroy McAllister. El es como es, ama lo que hace y sigue sus instintos, pero aun así es educado y respetuoso. Sus ojos son preciosos"…Meimi cortó de golpe su monólogo interno. Sentía el ardor en la cara. No podía ser… ¿ella y ese sujeto tan bizarro? ¿Ese tipo que era más bien una especie de científico loco de la música? ¿Aquel que era capaz de tocar la pieza más complicada y a la vez más emocional, pero que era como un muñeco de palo al bajar el escenario? "Me gusta su música, no él…" Todo esto debía ser un error, aseguró para sí misma, al bajar el camión.


	4. Las palabras nunca se van

Meimi despertó. Bostezó, se vistió, se puso su maquillaje, y tras beber una taza d ecafe y toam runa manzana salió con rumbo a su trabajo. Este iba a ser un día muy diferente de todos.

El trabajo pasó sin grandes sorpresas, y la verdad es que Meimi estaba deseando faltar. No tenía muchas ganas de continuar con un día pesado, rutinario y gris. Pero eso iba a cambiar. Tenía una cita, aunque una cita de amistad, nada seria ni demasiado comprometida. Si, era con Leroy. Recordó como volvieron a verse varias veces después de su inusual primer encuentro, casi siempre en los camerinos de los recintos donde el músico se presentaba. Una suerte de amistad extraña estaba comenzando. Meimi escuchaba las nuevas piezas del músico, aún no grabadas, y éste le pedía su opinión. Un día sin embargo, fue distinto.

Una mujer de edad mayor estaba en la puerta del camerino de McAllister, gritando improperios y golpeando con sus manos arrugadas la madera.

-¡Eres un malagradecido! ¡Eres igual que tu padre, un vago sin oficio ni beneficio, no vas a vivir siempre de la música! ¡Te has olvidado de tu madre!-

Meimi se acerco a la mujer

-Señora, que sucede, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-Ah, sí, solo que tengo a un hijo ingrato- Lee, sal de inmediato!-

Leroy McAllister salió. Se veía ojeroso y cansado.

-Mama, ya te dije que no voy a dejar la música- Es lo que amo y que me hace feliz- respondió entre dientes el músico. Tenía la mirada sepultada en el piso.

Meimi lo miró. La melancolía en sus ojos era más notoria que nunca.

-Señora, necesita calmarse. No creo que sea buena idea discutir aquí. Será mejor que se retire y después acuerde solucionar sus problemas con Leroy en privado -

-¿Y tu quién eres? Ah, ¡seguro una zorra que quiere atrapar a Lee!- gritó la anciana. Meimi se enfadó, y de inmediato tomo a la señora del brazo, quien no dejaba de gritar y protestar, conduciéndola hasta la salida del reciento. Allí, le pidió a uno de los guardias que le prohibieran de nuevo la entrada. La mujer se quedo berrando insultos contra los vigilantes, hasta que se retiró.

Meimi fue de vuelta al camerino de Leroy. Tocó la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta. Al final, decidió hablar:

-Ya se fue tu madre. Todo está bien, Lee. Siento mucho lo que pasó… si gustas que te deje solo, vendré después. - expuso Meimi apenada.

-Soy yo quien se tiene que disculpar. Pasa Meimi- dijo el músico abriendo la puerta.

Ahí estaba el joven McAllistair, sentado en la mesa de maquillaje mirando absorto su propio reflejo. No de una forma vanidosa, sino ausente. Deseando perderse en la profundidad del espejo.

-¿Qué ocurre, por qué tu madre estaba tan alterada?-

-Es una larga historia, pero no tienes por qué saberla- cortó Lee dándose la vuelta hacia la chica

-Bien, si gustas ya me voy, solo quería ver si estabas bien…- señaló Meimi.

-No. Quédate un poco, por favor- Me agrada que vengas a visitarme-

Meimi sonrió un poco. Se sentó en la cama del camerino.

\- Y bien, tienes alguna pieza nueva para hoy?-

\- Estaba componiendo cuando llego mi madre. Perdí el hilo de mi composición.

\- Tu madre fue muy grosera al hacer ese escándalo…y sabiendo que eres un músico respetado, no tiene por qué ventilar los temas privados entre tú y ella…lo siento mucho. No volverá a entrar, le pedí al guardia que le prohibiese hacerlo.

\- Gracias Meimi, pero no creo que fuera necesario.

¿Por qué no? Yo sólo veo que ella no entiende que no eres ya un niño, sino que has crecido y tienes tu propia vida, ¿por que le molesta eso?

\- A mi madre no le gusta la música. Nunca le ha parecido que yo sea músico, como pudiste oír. Pero quizás tiene sus razone sy lo respeto

\- Lee, ¡por Dios! -exclamó Meimi perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Deja de vivir para otros! ¡Si algo me impresiona de ti es que haces lo quieres, eres libre, independiente y amas lo que haces, pero eso no te convierte en una mala persona! ¡Olvida lo que diga tu madre!-

\- McAllister se volteó. Bajó la mirada, con un gesto de profundo abatimiento.

\- Tienes razón, Yo…fui un tonto.-

\- No pasa nada.- le murmuró Meimi- Me muero de ganas por escuchar tu nueva composición.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Lee hacía sonar distraídamente su guitarra, tocando lo que había ideado hasta la llegada de su madre. Súbitamente dejó de tocar y susurró:

\- Vienes muy seguido por aquí, ¿a que se debe?-

\- Nada, nada, es solo que…siempre que te veo tocar, quedo extasiada. Me resulta increíble la pasión que tienes al tocar- masculló Meimi.

Por primera vez, los ojos de Lee quedaron mas fijos de lo normal en los de Meimi, ocasionado que se pusiese nerviosa.

-Ya debo irme, mi marido llegará y tengo que preparar la cena-

-Está bien. Solo quiero pedirte un favor. ¿Podemos salir algún día? Sólo como amigos, nada serio…tu sabes,. No sabía que eras casada.- farfulló Leroy, enrojeciendo y clavando la mirada al suelo.

-Por supuesto que podemos salir como amigos, bobito- le respondió cariñosamente Meimi. Me encantaría conocerte mas y saber de donde sacas inspiración para esa música tan hermosa que haces!-

-Gracias por venir, Meimi.-

-De nada. –

Y también…-dijo con mucha dificultad-gracias por ayudarme con mi madre- concluyó sin mirar a la pelirroja.

-Para eso son los amigos- le contesto guiñando un ojo mientras salía por la puerta del camerino.

Días después Meimi y Lee comían un helado en el parque cercano a la casa de Meimi. Ambos miraban distraídamente las aves que se posaban en el lago, y a los patos que chapoteaban y se sumergían en las aguas de éste.

-Vaya. No me imaginaba que tuvieses tanta cultura musical. Eres una enciclopedia-

-Gracias-

Meimi lo miró. Parecía más feliz y menos dispuesto a menospreciarse. Ya no parecía un anciano deprimido y hastiado, siempre deseando que lo dejaran solo.

-Me dijiste que aprendiste un oficio de tu padre antes de ser trabajadora social, que era?

La pregunta golpeó a la chica en la cara como una bala sin control. Poniéndose pálida, graznó: -Eh…mi padre, me enseñó, trucos de magia- Por alguna razón no pudo censurarse esta vez.

-La magia es hermosa. En varias ocasiones acompañé a algunos ilusionistas, incluido a Cossimo Lombardi-

-¿Lombardi?¿El famoso mago italiano que hizo desaparecer la torre de Pisa?- saltó Meimi-

-Wow, debió haber sido maravilloso!-

\- No, no lo fue- Lee rió amargamente- Ese hombre es un arrogante y abusivo. Le salió mal un truco y me culpó por ello al terminar el show. Ni siquiera me pagó-

-Vaya, yo lo admiraba, que triste enterarse que sea tan poco profesional.- lamentó la pelirroja.

Meimi estaba satisfecha. Cada vez más veía como Leroy era más expresivo y abierto con ella. Lo veía menos miserable. Menos cansado de la vida.

-Supongo que…siempre he querido preguntarte, Lee - Inquirió lentamente Meimi- que sucedió entre tus padres y tú? Me has contado muy poco, ¿aún viven, o qué sucede…?

Lee la miro fijamente. La chica pensó que había cruzado una línea que no debía al ver aparecer la ya conocida expresión seria del joven de pelo castaño, que no había visto escrita en su rostro desde hacía semanas. Pero el músico rompió a hablar casi como una máquina:

-Mi padre. El era músico también. Nunca fue un músico destacado, sin embargo era muy persistente. Tenía el sueño de ser un director de orquesta, pero tenía muy mal carácter y no era muy querido por los músicos. El me enseño a ser músico, antes de que entrara al conservatorio…al final, sólo pensaba en sí mismo, y en que su hijo fuera lo que él no fue…-terminó con un gruñido ahogado.

-¿Por qué?- masculló Meimi extrañada.

\- Mi padre fue un irresponsable. Se olvidó de su familia. Solo le importaba su sueño de ser músico y de ser alabado, de ser aclamado por las masas. Éramos muy pobres, y se debía a que él nunca quiso tomar algún empleo fuera de la música. No nos daba dinero a mi madre y a nosotros, sus hijos, para que pudiéramos estudiar, comer, o comprara medicina. Lo poco que ganaba se lo gastaba en bebida y mujeres. Casi nunca lo veíamos. Pero todo cambio cuando cumplí doce. Me escucho tocar la flauta y decidió tomarme bajo su tutela. Desde ahí, me obligaba a practicar todos los días. No era nada paciente ni tolerante, se volvía loco cada vez que cometía un error, gritaba, me insultaba y se burlaba. Me llego a golpear muchas veces…El día que murió tuve que tocar en su funeral. Fue extraño, tener que poner buena cara frente a la familia, que no sabía nada de cómo había sido mi padre…- La cara del joven se veía más dura y seca que nunca. Tenía los ojos empañados.

Meimi tenía un nudo en la garganta. Es verdad que había mucha gente que venía de familias desintegradas o disfuncionales a su oficina de trabajo social, pero había un paralelismo entre alguien que ella conocía…si, entre su esposo, Asuka Jr. Asuka también, según su propio testimonio, había sido presionado y maltratado cruelmente por un padre que le exigía sin cesar. Quizás esto la hizo sentir más empatía por la difícil vida de Lee.

-Aunque mi madre fue quien se aseguró de que estudiásemos y fuéramos hombres de bien, ella siempre vivió descargando su amargura en contra de mi hermano y yo, como viste el día que la encontraste en el teatro. Nos daba auténticas palizas, nos castigaba por nimiedades o bien, nos prohibía salir a cualquier sitio para que evitáramos caer en malos pasos, como mi padre. Al final, mi hermano y yo nos fuimos lejos de ella. Le ayudamos económicamente, pero preferimos no verla mucho…-

Meimi contenía el llanto lo mejor que podía. Había crecido en una familia funcional, amorosa y paciente, donde nunca le falto ni cariño, ni comida, ni dinero, ni atenciones. Evidentemente no podía imaginarse la vida de Lee, y tampoco el hecho de que el daño emocional y físico pueden lastimar a las personas, a los niños, a los jóvenes, a los ancianos, de forma irreversible. El abuso de todos los días, el que esta tan normalizado que pasa desapercibido. El que incluso es aplaudido y aceptado. Tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-Te agradezco mucho que me hayas escuchado, Meimi- Miró el músico a la pelirroja. Esta vez, la chica vio algo diferente en los ojos afligidos. Vió por primera vez paz y tranquilidad.

\- -No…gracias a ti por tu confianza…no por nada soy tu amiga- replico sonriendo de forma trsite.

\- Me agrada mucho tu compañía Meimi. Cuando gustes, podemos ir a cenar, ya sabes, sólo como amigos-

\- Encantada voy…discurrió la aturullada Meimi.

Se quedaron callados. No sabían si despedirse o decir algo más.

-¿Sabes? –habló Meimi titubeando…eres una persona muy valiente. Te admiro aun más por ello. Has tenido una vida complicada y has logrado ser lo que querías. Eres aún más genial de lo que creí… mereces lo mejor del mundo y ser feliz…-termino poniéndose colorada.

-Eso que me has dicho, es muy bello, Mei- le respondió el joven. – Te lo agradezco de verdad- Meimi no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Era la primera vez también que le llamaba de esa forma diminutiva

Un momento de tensión más tarde, se levantó por fin el joven.

-Tengo mucho que hacer mañana. Espero podamos seguir en contacto. Llama cuando quieras.-

-Sí, desde luego- contestó Meimi

Se miraron a los ojo unos segundos que parecieron durar una eternidad. Había un fuego en los ojos del joven. Y en los ojos de Meimi, había un brillo estelar, que de pronto los hizo actuar en un impulso no planeado.

Los labios de la chica y del joven se entrelazaron apasionadamente. Meimi instintivamente lo abrazó y él a ella. Un segundo después, se separaron abruptamente. Ambos estaban sonrojados y pidiéndose disculpas.

-Ah, lo siento Lee, no sé qué me pasa, me dejé llevar…recuerda que soy casada-

-El tonto soy yo, por besarte sabiendo que tienes esposo-

-Ya no importa, ya nos veremos,-

-De acuerdo-

Se dieron la vuelta. No se miraron de nuevo por encima del hombro. Meimi estaba hecha un tornado en la mente. Y ese mismo tornado, no la había abandonado desde aquel día, emergiendo periódicamente, a veces en sueños, a veces consciente. Meimi volvió suspirar mientras revisaba distraídamente sus correos electrónicos, pensando en los ojos castaños de McAllister, el día de hoy volvería a verlo…a quien quería engañar, se moría por verlo de nuevo, y quizás, volverlo a abrazar y besar…


	5. Hora del espectáculo

La puerta del departamento azotó. Meimi se sobresaltó. Asuka de nuevo llegaba, acaso menos ebrio de lo habitual. Pero se veía decididamente furioso. Acostumbrada al mal humor de su marido, decidió ignorarlo. Asuka fue a la mesa, donde comió en silencio. Meimi le prestaba atención discretamente. Tenía un presentimiento no muy agradable.

Cuando Asuka terminó, se dirigió a Meimi. Sus ojos rojos, estaban llenos de ira.

-Me he enterado de algo y quiero que me digas que está pasando.- gruñó

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo la pelirroja sin alterarse

-¿Es verdad que estas saliendo con un tipo que es músico?- rugió Asuka

-Yo…yo…no…- balbuceó Meimi aterrada. Era verdad. Salía con Leroy casi todos los días, a veces el venía de visita o ella a casa de él, se iban a cenar o simplemente a caminar en el parque.

-¡No mientas!- vociferó el ebrio, dando un paso torpe hacia Meimi. Te he comprado esta casa, no te falta de comer ni de vestir y así me pagas ¿Dejarme por un perdedor sin futuro?-

-¡El no es ningún perdedor!- gritó furiosa Meimi. Un segundo después se arrepintió de haber admitido que se veía con McAllister. -¡Y además, yo también pagué esta casa con mi trabajo! ¡No te creas indispensable, Asuka!-

-¿Con que es verdad, eh? Me has decepcionado, Haneoka.- borboteó su esposo. Hace años que no se refería a ella con su apellido.- Bien, haz lo que quieras. Que sepas que yo te amo con toda mi alma, y me lastimaste engañándome con ese imbécil. ¿Qué sucede, Meimi? ¿En qué te fallé?-

-Siempre estás borracho, nunca estás en casa, cuando estas tienes mal humor o me ignoras, hace mucho que no hacemos el amor.-murmuró Meimi rabiosa- Ya ni siquiera creo que seas capaz de mantener una erección- espetó la bella pelirroja con crueldad.

Asuka se puso colorado. Era verdad. Su desempeño sexual dejaba mucho que desear desde hace meses.

-Eres una…una…-Asuka lanzó una palabra muy ofensiva contra Meimi, que abrió mucho los ojos, sin dar crédito.

-¿Cómo…como te atreviste a llamarme así? ¡Eres un…sucio…patán!- farfulló una Miemi completamente en shock…

-Solo quería decir eso. Me largo al bar. Estoy cansado- se fue cerrando la puerta con un estruendo.

Meimi seguía en shock. No era posible que el hombre al que había amado le dijera esas palabras tan horribles, aquel que había conocido por diez años. Una furia ciega se apoderó de pronto de ella. Iba a castigarlo de una vez, por sus ausencias, por sus borracheras, por sus ofensas, por su indiferencia, por ser un pésimo amante…Era hora de recurrir a una vieja amiga y compañera inseparable. La hora del show, estaba por abrir de nuevo…

Años después de no haber sido usados, las medias negras, el tutu rosado con crinolina y el chaleco de frac volvían a vestir el cuerpo de la chica. El traje le quedo casi igual que cuando tenía catorce años, la única diferencia fue que sentía mas apretada la zona del busto y del trasero. Pero aun así le quedaba bien. Meimi se miró al espejo mientras estilizaba su cabello de nuevo, en una larga y bella cola de caballo. Había estado practicando algunos trucos en secreto o llanamente cuando Asuka no estaba en casa, y logro retomar sus habilidades de ilusionista en un santiamén. Saint Tail volvería a recorrer los techos, como lo había hecho diez años atrás. Por un instante en el rostro de Meimi apareció la adolescente pícara y seductora que había sido. No se detuvo a rezar, salió diligentemente mientras Asuka dormía como un tronco.

Una hora después, la policía se congregaba en el museo de arte moderno de ciudad Seika. Una escultura de arte conceptual, que a los ojos de Meimi resultaba grotesca, había desaparecido de la repisa que la contenía. El capitán Ishihara estaba en la escena, impaciente. De un auto de la policía bajaba Asuka Jr.

-¿Que sucede capitán?- le pregunto de inmediato a su superior

-Esto es imposible, no se había presentado algo similar en años…creíamos que se había retirado de la ciudad o había terminado con su carrera criminal, pero, la pieza más valiosa ha sido robada de la galería temporal- el azorado Ishihara, con la cara empapada en sudor, se acariciaba nerviosamente la placa en el pecho.

\- ¿Tiene idea de quién pudo haber sido?¿Hay alguna pista?- inquirió Asuka, temiendo algo en su interior, pero tratando de contenerlo.

-La ladrona Siniestra…Saint Tail, te ha dejado un mensaje- El alma de Asuka se cayó a los pies y la ira corrosiva invadió cada célula de su cuerpo- ¡Déjame verlo!- Le exigió al capitán con brusquedad.

Una sencilla tarjeta adornada con dibujos de rosas y corazones estaba en lugar de la escultura robada. Asuka se acerco y la tomó:

"Tengo la escultura. Detective Asuka Jr. , esta vez no podrá atraparme, Besos, Saint Tail"

Asuka arrugo la nota con su mano, haciéndose daño. ¿A que jugaba su esposa? Ya no era una chica adolescente para seguir vistiéndose como Saint Tail y fastidiándolo. Esta vez le daría una lección, no solo por haber cometido un delito, sino por haberle sido infiel.

\- Quiero que todas las unidades me sigan- gruñó Asuka. Vamos a hacer una redada en toda la ciudad aunque nos tome días. Busquen en todos los rincones, en todas las casas, si es necesario buscaremos en las alcantarillas y en el muelle-

\- Pero jefe, esta operación va a tomar mucho tiempo y recursos-

\- ¡Háganlo ahora, inútiles! ¡Esa sucia ladrona no se nos debe escapar! ¡La quiero viva!- Asuka estaba perdiendo los estribos de la manera más violenta y grotesca.

-¡Espera un momento Asuka!- masculló el capitán Ishihara enérgicamente.- Comprendo que hayas estado en este caso hace años, pero, no puedo permitir que trates así a mis hombres. Recuérdalo, soy tu superior inmediato. Ya veremos cómo organizar la redada, pero ten por seguro que esta vez no se nos va a escapar-

-¡Ella está cerca, lo sé!- gritó Asuka que empezaba a gesticular horriblemente con la cara desencajada. -¡Muévanse ahora o va a ser muy tarde! Idiotas! Imbéciles! Pedazos de mierda!-

-¡Ya basta, Asuka! – Exclamó el capitán- ¡No voy a tolerar una insubordinación! ¡Haz lo que te digo a menos que quieras que te degrade a detective junior!

Asuka farfulló. Saco la pistola y apunto al ventanal, abierto de par en par. El capitán lo miro atónito. Un segundo después, bajo el arma.

-Está bien. Hagámoslo con calma- musitó Asuka, resignándose.

Meimi estaba en el techo del museo, ocultándose lo mejor que podía. Aun no aparecían los helicópteros sobre el museo, lo que le otorgaba una ventaja en la oscuridad. Pero no podía quedarse ahí. Usando sus habilidades, logro evadir a la policía e introducirse en un jardín cercano, en donde enterró con cuidado la escultura. Era bastante arriesgado continuar llevando la escultura y ser capturada. Al doblar la esquina del jardín divisó un bar. Tuvo de pronto un arrebato que no había tenido hasta entonces y se introdujo en el bar.

Era un bar para mujeres, donde había hombres guapos y fornidos que, no solo eran los meseros del lugar, sino realizaban espectáculos de desnudos para las chicas, y por qué no , también para algunos homosexuales. En ocasiones, también se realizaban espectáculos de sexo en vivo con la participación de alguna de las chicas , gays o transexuales del público. Meimi se dirigió a la barra. Nadie reconoció su traje, había muchas mujeres bellas vestidas de forma despampanante y algunos transexuales ataviados de colores brillantes.

Pidió un whisky. Lo bebió de inmediato. Quitándose la sed inicial, pedir otro y otro y otro más…uno de los meseros apuestos se le acerco preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Ella solo pudo reír tontamente y estrujar los brazos musculosos del mesero. Unos minutos después, los meseros la llevaron a la calle, donde tambaleó sin parar de carcajearse.

Apenas sosteniéndose en pie, tuvo un pensamiento anormal. Debía ir a visitar a Lee. Quería besarlo y abrazarlo justo en ese instante. Quería estar con él, quizás continuar con la parranda pasar la noche juntos y amanecer en medio de la fiesta. Así que, torpemente se encaminó hacia la casa de Leroy, que no quedaba lejos.

Lee oyó que tocaban la puerta. No podía dormir esa noche. Tenía un bloqueo creativo y estaba tratando de componer una de sus piezas más ambiciosas hasta ese día. Al mirar a través d ela cerradura, una chica ataviada con un traje de mago negro, un tutu rosa y unas medias negras con tacones tambaleaba hipando ligeramente. Abrió la puerta.

-Señorita, puedo ayudarla en algo? Se encuentra bien?- dijo cortésmente.

-Lee, querido, vamos a divertirnos,- rio Saint Tail- Te extraño mucho, ven a vivir conmigo nene.

-Me- Meimi? Eres tú?- la sorpresa carcomía al joven - Que pasa contigo?

-Ah, nada, nada, solo salía divertirme un poco. Vamos tontito, bésame. Soltó un fuerte eructo- Ay, rayos. Cuando bebo creo que se me olvidan los buenos modales, jajajajaja….

-Entra, voy a ayudarte-

Lee la recostó en el sillón mientras Meimi no paraba de desternillarse y balbucear incoherencias-

-No vas a besarme, guapo?- Eres un cobarde. Igual que el idiota de Asuka. Soy mucha mujer para ambos- dijo haciendo una mueca amenazadora. – Se que te gusto, porque no me besas de una vez?- volvió a reír- Si me besas, quizás te deje hacer algo más- dijo de forma coqueta, levantándose el tutu y mostrando un liguero negro en sus torneados muslos al avergonzado Leroy

-Bebe esto- Lee le tendió una taza de café, tragándose el embarazo.

-¡Mas whiskey! -Exclamó Meimi- Dame más whiskey, quiero más whiskey nene, dame un beso…

Meimi tiro parte del café en la alfombra. Se lo bebió. Tras unos balbuceos y risitas, se quedo dormida media hora después.

McAllister reflexionaba. Ese traje…años antes habían hablado de una ladrona con un traje similar. Se dirigió a su computadora y busco algunas noticias del caso en internet. Conforme avanzaba en la lectura, se quedaba cada vez más helado, todo coincidía con Meimi y su vestimenta de aquella noche…miro a Meimi que roncaba fuertemente, y se dijo así mismo…

"No puede ser, ¿Meimi era la ladrona? ¿La ladrona que robó la escultura el día de hoy y que hizo todos esos robos hace años? Esto no tiene ningún sentido…Pero, esperaré a que despierte para preguntarle qué sucede. No voy a entregarla a la policía. Esto tiene que ser un error…"cavilaba el músico.

Se fue a su habitación. Ocasionalmente iba a revisar a Meimi, para ver que se encontrara bien

Meimi durmió profundamente esa noche, sin ser perturbada por el ruido de las patrullas que recorrieron la calle toda la noche. McAllister apenas durmió. Rayaba el día cuando por fin logro conciliar el sueño. Se preguntaba tantas cosas sobre Meimi, en esa noche tan extraña…


	6. Lesiones

Meimi despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, solo que había robado la escultura y llegado a casa de McAllister, quien dormía a pierna suelta. Se levanto torpemente y fue al baño, donde se miro al espejo. Esta despeinada y el maquillaje estaba corrido. Se lavo la cara y arreglo un poco su cabello. Suspiro al mirar a Lee perdido en su sueño. Era una tonta al haberlo involucrado en esto. Con la cabeza baja, salió discretamente de la casa. Al salir del edificio, recordó que llevaba aun el traje de Saint Tail y corrió a esconderse a un callejón, donde se cambio a su ropa habitual y cambió su peinado. Se dirigió sigilosamente al jardín donde estaba la escultura, y tuvo suerte de que una patrulla que pasaba haciendo su ronda matutina no la viera con la escultura en las manos, Al final, deposito la escultura discretamente en uno de los macetones de la entrada del museo. Los policías que hacían guardia en el recinto apenas y estaban conscientes, vencidos por la noche en vela.

Al volver a su casa, ahí estaba Asuka. Acaba de despertar, Meimi se sintió paralizada en acto

-¿A qué estás jugando, estúpida? Le dijo Asuka con una furia detonadora. Acabas de cometer un delito,¿ lo sabes? Puedo arrestarte ahora mismo. Solo necesito que confieses, dónde pusiste la escultura?

\- La devolví, está afuera del museo…dijo con la voz tomada. Se tambaleó. La cruda seguía haciendo su efecto.

-¿La devolviste? Para eso hice una redada? Para eso estamos rompiéndonos el culo por toda la ciudad? ¿Para que decidas que eres una chica buena de golpe y la devuelvas? ¿Te cansaste de hacer travesuras? Respóndeme de nuevo, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- Asuka volvió a bramar, poniéndose cada vez mas rojo. Ah, y además, seguro vienes de emborracharte con ese músico pelmazo!- gruñó con verdadero odio, tomando bruscamente a Meimi del brazo

\- Suéltame, idiota-! rechinó Meimi. Pero le faltaba fuerza. Estaba hecha polvo, había bebido demasiado eso sin contar que durmió en un sillón bastante incómodo.-Tu bebes todos los días y yo soy la que tiene que aguantarse, eres un hipócrita!-

\- Callaté! Habla de una vez!- graznó Daiki

\- Ve por tu estúpida escultura si tanto la quieres, ya te dije dónde está- dijo Meimi sin remordimiento.

-Confiésalo, confiesa ya, quiero arrestarte! Te lo mereces, eres una mala mujer, eres ingrata y traicionera! – berreó Asuka, dándole un fuerte bofetón a Meimi.

-No me pongas las manos encima…no te atrevas, cerdo!-Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Meimi lo pateó fuertemente en el estomago, sacándole el aire. Asuka solo pudo encorvarse al tiempo que Meimi le daba una patada en el rostro.

Meimi se quedo helada, viendo como su marido se levantaba con dificultad. Tenía un moretón en la mejilla derecha, justo donde ella le había pegado. El remordimiento y la culpa atacaron a la chica como si de ráfagas de metralla se tratase.

-Daiki, perdóname por favor, yo no quise pegarte, fui una tonta al robar esa pieza…por favor perdóname. Sólo quería atraer de nuevo tu atención, como en los viejos tiempos…que me atraparas de nuevo…-

Asuka hablo con frialdad. Su mirada era muy dura y severa. Nada de lo que le había dicho Meimi para disculparse parecía haberle importado:

-Está bien Meimi. Te perdono por esta vez. No voy a levantar cargos contra ti ni arrestarte. Pero me niego a seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Me largo. Voy a casa de mi padre. El estaba en lo cierto cuando me hablo de ti y las mujeres en general. Ninguna vale la pela, todas son rastrearas, traidoras y engañosas. Solamente te quitan el dinero y la vida, y luego se quejan por todo. Debiste haberte quedado en casa y hacer todo lo que yo te dijera, justo como mi padre hizo con mi madre!-

-Tu padre y tú son unos cerdos machistas!¡ Ambos pueden irse a la mierda!- chilló la pelirroja soltando su llanto.- Creí que eras diferente, creí que eras una persona que me veía como un igual, no como una criada, o como un pedazo del carne al cual follar a todas horas sin importar lo que yo quiera, lo que sienta o como me sienta, pero veo que no…Vete ya Asuka! Y no te vuelvas a pasar por aquí! Estas muy equivocado si siempre esperaste que iba a ser la esposa abnegada…-dijo sollozando incontrolablemente.-T-te odio…!-

Asuka se quedó con la mirada vacía y sin decir palabra, se fue por la puerta.

El resto del día, Meimi se quedó en cama, llorando sin parar. Pasaron las horas y Daiki no volvía. La chica deseaba que todo terminase de una vez, y Daiki y ella pudieran hablar de nuevo con calma, como en sus años más felices. Cayó la noche. En el noticiero, la policía se disculpaba una y otra vez por haber sido el ridículo de ciudad Seika, por haber caído en una pista falsa. Meimi miraba las noticias como catatónica, pasando los dedos por su lindo pelo rojo, que estaba desaliñado y grasiento. Quería cortarlo de nuevo, pero algo en ella se lo estaba impidiendo. Sonó la puerta de pronto. Meimi no quería contestar, pero se dirigió compungida a la puerta.

En el frio de la noche, ahí estaba, Leroy mirando con gran compasión a Meimi. La joven se quedó de piedra, y solo pudo mirarlo con ojos de abatida ternura.

Oh Lee…has venido.

-Sí. Vine porque tenemos que hablar.

Meimi se asustó. No podía ser, Asuka había encontrado a McAllister? Lo habría amenazado?

\- No, no me digas - tembló Meimi incontrolablemente.- Daiki fue a tu casa y te reclamó, es verdad?-

El joven emitió un gruñido suspirante.

-Peor que eso. Intento acusarme por posesión de drogas. Vine porque la policía se quedo haciendo un cateo en mi casa. Creo que la droga más fuerte que van a encontrar será el café que compro desde Brasil.-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Pero, qué pasó? No estás lastimado?- jadeó la pelirroja.

No. Pero tu esposo sí que estaba mal. Estaba completamente borracho y echando chispas. Sacó su pistola e intento amenazarme con ella, me dijo que te dejara en paz, y que yo solo era un drogadicto y un parásito sin futuro. Después entraron los agentes y empezaron a desvalijar mi casa. No podía quedarme impávido frente a tu marido acusándome sin pruebas así que hable con el alcalde. He tocado para el hermano del alcalde en varios de sus fiestas y me conoce bien, así que tu querido esposo acaba de meterse con la persona equivocada- dijo severamente el músico.

-Ay, Daiki…siempre tan necio!. Espero que no reciba un castigo fuerte!.-

\- Ni hablar. Lo siento mucho Mei, pero tuve que hacerlo. Te ruego que me disculpes por haber evidenciado que tu esposo rompió la ley-

Meimi clavo sus ojos azules en el.

-No te preocupes…dijo entre dientes…hiciste lo correcto-

Leroy no dijo nada.

\- Mi esposo es un cobarde. Me golpeó ayer. Y me enteré de que esperaba que fuera una esposa sumisa y débil. Eso no va conmigo- soltó de pronto la chica. – pero no debí haber robado esa pieza ni haberlo golpeado también- su voz se convirtió en un dulce y triste susurro, casi infantil.

\- Lamento que esto haya escalado a la violencia, pero, en el fondo hiciste lo correcto. No te sientas mal por defender lo que quieres. Fue malo robar la escultura, fue malo beber y pelear a golpes con él, pero no fue malo tener un ideal. Calma Mei. Dijo poniéndole una mano al hombro a la chica.- Tú me enseñaste a ser fiel a mí mismo, y estoy aquí para apoyarte.

Siguió un abrazo largo, cálido y lleno de lágrimas por parte de Meimi quien se aferraba lo mas que podía a McAllister. Duraron un tiempo hasta que Lee dijo:

-…ah. meimi, me estas lastimando.-

-Lo siento.- dijo Meimi. Vamos a la cocina. Quieres beber algo?

-Seguro-

Justo al terminar el té, que discurrió en una charla llena de silencios incómodos y monosílabos, Lee y la chica se sentaron en el sofá de la familia, mirándose abochornadamente.

Meimi se veía mucho mas repuesta y serena que el resto del día. A pesar de su cabello desaliñado, se veía sumamente hermosa., sobre todo vistiendo ese camisón blanco de encaje que Asuka le había regalado.

\- Lee…puedo preguntarte algo?-

\- Si claro, que sucede Mei?-

Meimi parecía tener un sapo en la boca. No podía hablar. El cerebro no conectaba con su voz.

-Estas bien, Mei? Necesitas dormir? Puedo irme ya…es algo tarde.-

-No…s-s-sólo quería saber…

-…eh…

-Sientes algo por mí?... dijo finalmente la bella pelirroja

McAllister la miró. La severidad estaba en su rostro de nuevo.

-Meimi, aún estas casada con el y yo…

-No hablo de eso, dime si sientes algo por mí!- levantó la voz la chica

El muchacho clavo sus ojos en ella:

\- Meimi, tú…me gustas desde que te conocí. Al principio solo me pareciste una chica bella físicamente, peor después encontré que tienes muchas cualidades que admiro en una mujer. Eres dulce, valiente, leal, caritativa, cariñosa, lista y fuerte. Yo también quisiera lo mejor para ti, y me siento terrible de que estés pasando por todo esto. Si me quieres en tu vida, yo estaré. Puedo ayudarte a paliar un poco todo este dolor por el que has atravesado Me hiciste ver que no era correcto para mí el estarme escondiendo de las personas y tener dudas de los talentos con los que nací, que debo aprovecharlos al máximo. Gracias a tu apoyo empecé a esforzarme para ser mejor persona, algo que olvide por ser mejor músico. Cometí el mismo error que papá.- Ya no había tristeza en los ojos del joven guitarrista, ni un ápice. Solo había determinación, calidez, fuerza y gentileza.

Los ojos de Meimi brillaron con una intensidad inusitada.

-¿Entonces, te gusto? Estas enamorado de mí?-

-Eso creo, meimi. -

Meimi dudo un instante. Y al final, se abalanzó sobre el chico, besándolo con gran ternura e intensidad. Duraron un rato largo besándose y abrazándose. Al final, Lee se levantó

\- No mire el reloj, se hizo aún más tarde. Me debo ir a ver que hicieron los policías con mi casa. Al paso que iban, seguramente me adelantaron la limpieza de verano.

\- Podrías quedarte aquí a pasar la noche, si gustas- Le habló Meimi

\- No quiero que llegue tu esposo y me mate. Aunque es más posible que primero se vomite y orine encima- dijo con sorna el músico

\- Meimi soltó una risita. Le agradaba ese sentido del humor ácido en el joven.

\- Bueno, adiós.

\- Adiós

\- Meimi y Lee se miraron fijamente. Se besaron brevemente de nuevo, y McAllister se dio la vuelta. Meimi lo miro irse a través de la ventana, tomar un taxi y este ultimo desparecer en medio de la noche. Por primera vez en muchos meses. Había sentido un calor en su corazón. Una llama feroz que había surgido y que no podía apagar…


	7. Tócame como tocas tu guitarra

**Tócame como tocas tu guitarra**

Habían pasado semanas desde la pelea de Meimi y Daichi. La casa había sido vaciada de las cosas de Daiki, quien ignoró completamente a Meimi el dia que vino a recogerlas. Ella simplemente se dedicó a realizar su rutina diairia de djercicio sin hacerle demasiado caso.

Lee aún la visitaba regularmente. A pesar de que Meimi estaba muy triste, su ánimo parecía mejorar poco a poco. Empezaban a ser mas abundantes las risas entre los dos, y la confianza aumentaba cada día que hablaban.

Te he dicho que me encantan las pelirrojas?- dijo pícaramente McAllister mirando a Meimi desde la mesa. Ella acababa de conlcuir su rutina de ejercicio, y usaba un ajustado short negro y un top escotado a juego, que destacaban sus piernas y sus curvas femeninas. Las gotas de sudor aun brillaban sobre su blanca piel

Meimi le sonrió coquetamente.

Esta vez llegaste justo a tiempo, tengo que mantenerme en buena condición física. Es un poco vergonzoso estar vestida así cuando llegan visitas . dijo poniéndose roja.

Te ves linda asi. Aunque, debo preguntar algo.

Meimi levanto la vista. Ya sabía cual podría ser la pregunta.

-Dime.

-Ese vestido tan extraño que usaste la vez que…te encontré…es muy lindo. De verdad que te veias preciosa con el. -Meimi rompió a reir nerviosamente-

-Ah, gracias, gracias. Es que…nadie debe saber quién soy, ya sabes…y ese día…me excedí con las copas. Discúlpame por haber ido a tu casa y sido una carga para ti ese dia, No me sentía nada bien…-

-No pasa nada-

-Vaya- soltó escuetamente Leroy - Pero me gustaría saber si…podrías ponértelo algna vez más? No hace falta que salgas a la calle usándolo, solo aquí en tu hogar.

Meimi volvió a reir seductoramente.- Claro que sí, nene-

-Nene? Así me llamaste cuando estabas ebria! Mmm…espero que eso que estas bebiendo no es alcohol?-Dijo divertidamente el joven . Meimi solto una carcajada, mientras sontenía un vaso de agua y abrazó a Lee

Te llamaré como yo quiera – dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico -. Eres mi adorado nene, guapo y fuerte, y me encantas! Y no, no estoy ebria. Ni quiero estarlo otra vez.-

McAlllister sonrio. El teléfono interriumpió de pronto a la feliz pareja.

Asuka hablaba. Por primera vez estaba sobrio en varias semanas. Meimi descolgó la bocina:

-Sí, quien llama?-

-Meimi, ya he firmado los papeles del divorcio. Solo requiero tu firma. Puedes qudarte con la casa, no voy a pelearla legalmente. Espero que te vaya bien en la vida-

La chica empezó a temblar:

-Es definitivo entonces, Daiki? No volverás más?

-No. Y de verdad espero que ese nuevo hombre tuyo sea buen partido. Lo voy a estar vigilando de cerca-

-Da..da..iki..- la mente de Meimi estaba llena de confusión en aquel instante. Despedirse quizás para siempre después de diez años de conocerse.- se empezó a poner blanca.

\- Adiós Meimi. Discúlpame por las peleas que tuvimos. Que te vaya bien-

Colgó.

La pelirroja estaba completamente pálida y temblorosa. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto del suelo. Lee se acercó.

-Meimi, no te ves nada bien, que pasó?-

-Vete-

-Eh? Está bien, aunque no sé si sea buena…-

-Vete!- le gritó Meimi.

Lee se fue de inmediato sin insistir más. Meimi se quedó paralizada por varios largos minutos en su lugar. Después, tomando una escoba, se dirigió a la cara alacena de cristalería, que había sido el regalo de bodas del padre de Asuka. Lanzando unos chillidos horribles y agudos la golpeó hasta cansarse, lanzando una lluvia de vidrios por doquier. Tras calmar su ira comenzó a barrer los vidrios que habían quedado desperdigados por la sala, hasta que sintió una punzada en la mano derecha. Un vidrio la había cortado. Vio su sangre encarnada, del color del vino, correr por su brazo. Extrañamente, el ver su sangre fluir la tranquilizó y liberó parte de los sentimientos confusos en su interior. Tras terminar de levantar los vidrios. Se sentó en el sofá, en estado catatónico. Ocasionalmente una lágrima solitaria corría por su rostro de porcelana.

Mientras tanto Daiki entraba en la oficina del Capitán, a pocos kilómetros de la casa de Meimi.

El hombre de edad madura, calva incipiente y barba rala lo miraba concernido. Daiki se sentó en la silla del escritorio del oficial, frente a él.

-Sabes lo que me costó evitar que te sancionaran por levantarle cargos falsos al joven McAllister?- espetó Ishihara severamente

-Lo siento mucho, Capitán- No volverá a suceder. Le pedí el divorcio a mi mujer, ya no estoy interesado en lo que haga su nuevo novio- contestó Asuka sin alterarse.

-Tuviste suerte de que el alcalde no se enterara. Pero su hermano si se enteró y estaba muy decepcionado de tí.- miró resignado el capitán a Daiki.

Asuka se mordió los labios.

-No te voy a degradar, aunque debería hacerlo. Sin embargo, me alegra que el día de hoy no vengas con todas las botellas del bar encima. Por ello, creo que debo decirte que si quieres conservar tu empleo y tu rango, debes ir a una evaluación psicológica y psiquiátrica con los especialistas del departamento. Y lo segundo, ya que lo hayas completado, deberás atender sesiones de terapia para tratar el alcoholismo.- señalo firmemente el oficial.

-Yo no soy…ningún loco!- Asuka saltó golpeando la mesa.- Por que tengo que seguir con esta estupidez?-

-Asuka, no abuses de tu suerte, ni retes mi paciencia- replico el capitán sin inmutarse dirigiéndole una mirada muy amenazadora al joven.

Daiki se quedó en silencio, y volvió a sentarse.

-Bueno. Debo darte otra noticia. Antes de que comiences tus evaluaciones, necesito que vayas a una misión especial. Ya sabemos dónde se esconde Muzotti. Esta vez no se nos va a escapar. Uno de sus hombres quiso traicionarlo y le disparó. Solo fue un rasguño, pero eso nos ha dado no solo mucho tiempo, sino todas las ventajas que podríamos desear. No debería ser difícil. Esta oculto en una cabaña a afueras de la ciudad. Esta vez tú no serás el jefe de la operación- Lo será ella:

Rina Takamiya apareció en el portal, sonriendo ampliamente. No había cambiado en lo absoluto, su figura elegante, soberbia y seria, vestida con el traje femenil de la corporación policiaca contrastaba radicalmente con lo dulce, hogareño y femenino de Meimi.

-Con que nos vemos del nuevo, eh Dai?- le guiñó el ojo coquetamente.

Asuka le devolvió la sonrisa.

Una hora después, en varios autos civiles, el comando especial de la policía se enfilaba hacía los bosques que rodeaban ciudad Seika. Rina habló en el asiento del copilto del auto que compartía con Daiki:

-Tu vas a ser el primero en entrar, Daiki. Ten cuidado, uno de los hombres de Muzzotti es un tirador excelente. Fue quien mató a Aoshima y Mori en la misión anterior.-

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- Asuka tenía una sensación desagradable respecto de la misión.

\- Kenshiro e Izumi van a cubrirte- ¿Creiste que te iba a dejar solo? – replicó cariñosamente la rubia.

-Me alegra que sean ellos- contestó con voz ahogada el joven. Ambos eran famosos en la corporación por ser unos elementos de eficacia probada.

-Los autos se detuvieron detrás de una arboleda, que les daba ventaja para esconderse mientras avanzaban hacia la cabaña. Los agentes empezaron a salir lentamente, ataviados con chalecos antibalas. Pudieron rodear sigilosamente la casa de madera, donde el mafioso descansaba.

-Ya!- Rina dio la señal y los agentes se movieron hacia la cabaña.

-Policía de Seika! Arriba las manos! Ríndase!- las ventanas y la puerta se depslomaron con fuertes estruendos, el mafioso Muzzotti empuño su arma disparando en todas direcciones.

\- Tire el arma ahora!- gritó Asuka. Pero algo sucedió. Un segundo después. Asuka se hincó involuntariamente.

-Que-que? – farfulló cayendo de rodillas. Rina vociferó: -Asuka! Le han dado a Asuka! Ese hijo de perra! Tiene un rifle de precisión!. Un segundo después, el oficial que estaba al lado de Rina cayó muerto, de un disparo en la cabeza. Muzotti se reía socarronamente, aunque ya estaba sometido y esposado por dos agentes.

-Ese es mi chico!- gruñó el capo- Fandelli nunca falla con el rifle , por eso le llamamos Ojo de Águila.

-Dispérsense! – berreó Rina. Los oficiales se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron, Rina arrastró al malherido Asuka junto con otros dos agentes. Daiki aun estaba consciente, mientras sus compañeros lo arrastraban. El capo iba detrás de ellos, burlándose de Asuka.

¿Qué pasa, señor sargento?¿ Es mucho para usted?- le dijo socarronamente. Yo aguante tres disparos de un arma similar…estos policías no sirven para nada. Ah, demasiado joven. Le hace falta curtirse. Aunque aún así, usted es un auténtico perdedor- carcajéo Muzzotti.

No debió haber provocado a Asuka. Un segundo después, el capo estaba muerto. Con un disparo en la frente, la risa desencajada aun en el rostro. Los custodios simplemente se percataron muy tarde de que el cuerpo del mafioso se estaba volviendo flácido y pesado.

Daiki, que mierda hiciste!- le recriminó Rina- No debiste haber hecho eso!.

Al diablo! Borboteó Asuka.- se lo merecía por ser un hijo de puta.

Rina no pudo decir nada y solo sacudió la cabeza nerviosamente.

Intempestivamente, un disparo veloz le dio en la espalda a uno de los polícias que cargaban el cadáver del mafioso. En la colina detrás de ellos, había aparecido Fandelli.

-Ahora yo soy el jefe, cerdos. Y conmigo no van a poder desde esta distancia!- rugió el sicario

Al suelo! – chilló Rina, y los agentes se replegaron para buscar refugio en las rocas adyacentes a la pendiente. Un sgeudno despúes , los ojos de Rina se habían abierto con un terror que la recorrió por todo el cyuepor: Asuka había quedado atrás, arrastrándose mientras se cubría la herida del hombro con la mano izquierda.

Daiki! Daiki! Cuidado! Tirate al suelo! Te va a matar! – lloró desesperadamente Rina, sin poder contenerse más. – Noooo!- No lo mates, por favor!- aulló mientras veía la cara del mafioso, mientras ponía el rifle en posición para fulminar a Daiki en la nuca. Asuka amagó de tirarse al suelo, esperando lo peor. Un segundo después el mafioso levantaba la mirada del rifle.

-Que mierda?- Había aparecido, en lugar de una bala en la punta del cañon, un pequeño asta bandera con la palabra "BANG" escrita en la bandera.- Un segundo después el mafioso cayó golpeado en el estómago.

\- No vas a matar a Daiki- Saint Tail, furiosa, golpeaba sin piedad al capo, que estaba desarmado ahora.

-Meimi…susurró Asuka, mientars veía a su ex mujer golepar al mafioso.

-Ya basta, preciosa. Sigues tu!- El mafioso estaba enloquecido e incorporándose, y saco una pequeña pistola de su saco. Saint Tail se quedo helada, sin saber qué hacer. El capo cayó acribillado de pronto, con un tiro en la frente como su jefe. Rina se dirigía hacia ellos, jadeando incontrolablemnte, con manchas de tierra y sangre en la cara y el cuerpo, llevando su pistola en alto.

-Asuka, Asuka…lo maté. Estás a salvo…Siniestra nos ayudó…- Cuando la rubia se volteó para agradecer a la ladrona, esta no estaba. Y tampoco Asuka.

-Que pasa? –farfulló Rina.

-No pudimos ver que sucedió, una nube de polvo nos lo impidió- dijo uno de los agentes arrastrándose. Cuando recuperamos la vista, Asuka se había ido.

Media hora después Asuka dormía plácidamente en el hospital. Había sido un disparo superficial. Los médicos le dijeron a Meimi que estaba estable y que se esperaba una recuperación pronta. La chica suspiraba, aliviada de que Asuka estuviese con vida.

Meimi estaba sentada junto a el en la cama. Lo miraba con congoja , esperando a que despertase. Dos horas después, el joven por fin abrió los ojos.

-Meimi…eres tu?- susurró Asuka con la voz quebrada-

-Si…ya todo esta bien. Fuiste muy valiente- le dijo la pelirroja sin cambiar el gesto triste

-Gracias, gracias por salvarme Meimi-

-De nada-

-No tenías por que hacerlo…se cuidarme solo. Además, ya no somos esposos- musitó Asuka.

Meimi se quedo de piedra. ¿Cómo era posible que dijera eso justo cuando acababa de estar a punto de morir?

-Aunque no lo seamos…yo, aún…te quiero!- espetó Meimi.

-Meimi…-

La pelirroja de nuevo tenía lágrimas en los ojos. De ira e importencia. Que malagradecido era Asuka, pensaba en su fuero interior.

-Tu,…tu, aún me amas?- inquirió la chica. Su voz se quebraba sin cesar

Asuka la miro fijamente

-Yo…no…No lo sé…- concluyó el joven. Meimi soltó unas lágrimas.

-Si me neceseitas, llamame- titubeó la chica. – Me voy.

-Hasta luego-

Meimi salió lentamente de la habitación y tras hablar un poco con los médicos de Asuka sobre su situación, salió del nosocomio.

La chica no quería saber nada. Estaba completamente harta de esta situación. Demasiado estrés. Demasiadas peleas y situaciones difíciles. Al llegar a casa, sin siquiera desvestirse, se recostó en la cama y durmió por el resto de la tarde y noche.

Miemi despertó. Pensaba no solo en Asuka, sino en Lee. A quién de los dos amaba en realidad? Los dos hombres apasionados, intensos, enamorados de su profesión, devotos y agradables…hasta que Asuka empezó a beber. Sin enfadarse esta vez frente a dicho pensamiento Meimi cavilaba. Habría forma de salvar esa relación,de por lo menos ser amigos? Sabía que el Asuka agradable y amoroso estaba debajo del Asuka alcóholico y siempre de malhumor, pero por otro lado, Lee era un sujeto brutalmente honesto, un poco excéntrico y pintoresco como su padre, de humor sarcástico, pero tierno, agradable y caballeroso, que le daba su lugar como mujer, que la trataba como una igual. Lo había conocido por poco tiempo, pero quizás la madurez y el paso de los años, hacen que la gente sea más honesta y transparente respecto de si misma al conocer a otra persona, por lo cual sentía que lo conocía tanto como a Daiki…De nuevo aparecieron sus sentimientos desagradables hacía Asuka, hacía su machismo y su actitud egoísta…

Necesitaba saber algo. Debía visitar a Lee. Extrañaba también sus caricias y su cariño después de las intensas tribulaciones salvando a Asuka…

El joven McAllister leía sentado en el sillón donde había dormido Meimi semanas atrás. Eran las nueve de la noche.

¿Hum?- expreso Lee

La puerta había sonado. No sabia nada de Meimi desde hace tres días. Intuía algo.

Que pasa, Meimi? – le dijo al verla en la puerta, cubierta con un abrigo que impedía ver la ropa que usaba.

-Debemos hablar, Lee-

-Lo sé, pasa-

Meimi se sento. No dejó el saco que llevaba.

-No te da calor ese saco? –

-No. Estoy bien asi- mintió la pelirroja-

\- Creo que se por que veniste, Mei.-

\- La chica lo miro y abrió lentamente la boca

\- -He sabido lo que paso con Asuka. Muy trsite de verdad. Aunque el me haya aocusado y haya dicho cosas malas de mi, no le deseo lo que le esta pasando. Y comprendo que quizás ya no quieras que nos sigamos viendo. Despues de todo, el te conoce desde hace años, mas que lo que yo te conozco.-

\- -Pero,yo...farfullo Meimi. No!, Espera!-

-Aun lo amas, Meimi? Se honesta contigo misma. No me des la respuesta. Solo piendsalo. No me voy a enfadar. Eres tu quien decide al final que hacer con su vida-

Meimi recordó todo. Recordo como Asuka había cambiado, pasado de ser un hombre leal, trabajador, listo y amoroso, a ver por fin todos sus defectos, muchos de ellos difíciles de aceptar para ella. Pero no pudo responderse a simisma la pregunta del joven McAllister, tras haber visto un destello de agradecimiento en los ojos de Daiki.

-Perdóname Lee. No conozco ahora la respuesta. Pero, también vine porque quería verte…-

-Ah, si? – estas bien, te pasa algo malo?-

-No, todo lo contrario. Quiero estar, un rato , a solas contigo…Quiero…saber.-

-A que te refieres?

Meimi se levanto. Al fin de desprendió de la gabardina y colocándola en una percha, se hizo enseguida una cola en el pelo. Saint Tail se dio la vuelta, frente a Lee

-Se que te gusta Saint Tail, asi que…vine vestida como ella. Solo para ti.- habló con ternura la pelirroja

Se acerco a Lee y lo besó apasionadamente.

Estas segura Meimi? Que hay de Asuka?

-El no va a extrañarme. Lo sé. Puedo casi adivinarlo- dijo dulcemente mientras tomaba la hebilla el cinturón de McAllister.

-Has compuesto msuica, nene?- murmuró la chica seductoramente

-Si, algunas cosas. Dentro de poco voy a grabar mi tercer disco -. Un calor empezaba a llenar el cuerpo de McAllister Y el cuerpo de Meimi no era la excepción. Ella parecía ebullir. Sus mejillas parecían dos tomates brillosos.

-Ah si? Dijo ella sensualmente mientras le quitaba el cinturón al músico. -Cuentame más- ronroneó al tiempo que lo besaba al estilo francés, algo que nunca había hecho hasta hoy.

-S-si, Mei. Dios!- exclamo el joven. El calor iba en aumento. Era obvio lo que Meimi quería de el-. Que haces mei?-.

-Solo quiero jugar un poco con mi nene-…entonó cantarinamente mientras desabotonaba la camisa del joven.

-Quitate los pantalones, ahora.- le exigió la bella chica. Y el joven no pudo más.

Leroy se quedo mirando a Meimi. Estaba realmente hermosa. Su cuerpo era muy sensual, delgado pero con unos senos medianos, pero lindos y firmes, unas caderas anchas y femeninas, y unas piernas largas y torneadas. Una piel tan tersa y bien conservada que parecía que aún tenía catorce años. Se movía de una manera tan seductora y sensual que ya no tenia sentido seguirse restringiendo.

-A quien quiero engañar. Te deseo, Saint Tail, Meimi Haneoka, la pelirroja mas sexy, ladorna de mi corzaon, quien quiera que seas ya no importa, ven aquí! – espeto el joven bajándose los pantalones

Meimi rio. Al cabo de unos momnetos estabana ya en la cama, besándose apasionadamente. Meimi aun estaba vestida. Lee sin embargo, ya estaba desnudo.

-Adivina que…susurró sugerentemente-. No traigo ropa interior! -terminó riendo como una chiquilla traviesa

-Vaya, ya venias lista. Te parece si continuamos?-

-Si, solo quiero pedirte algo…-si vamos a hacer el amor-…dijo meimi poinedose un poco seria.

Que pasa.? Dijo Lee. Meimi lo miraba con ternura y deseo a la vez.

-Tócame como tocas tu guitarra. Se apasionado. Hazme tuya y recorre mi cuerpo como haces con las cuerdas de tu guitarra. Esta noche, tocame solo ami. Toca la mas linda canción en mi cuerpo. Esa peasion que tienes al tocar, dámela. La quiero dentro de mi, en mi piel, quiero que me absorba. Quiero saber si eres honesto en tus sentimientos hacia mi-

Tras unos instantas de silencio donde solo sonaban las succiones de sus labios al juntarse, Lee hablo:

Te amo, Mei.

Yo…también te amo, Lee.

La noche fue muy larga. Meimi no recordaba que la hubieran besado tanto, ni por todo el cuerpo, mientras se curvaba en su increíble, tercer orgamso de la noche. No le importaba el sudor, ni sus fuertes gemidos de placer, ella solo quería gozar y derretirse junto con Lee en la cama. Ser suya y que el fuera suyo. Cuando tenían sexo, Asuka solo conseguía hacerla correrse una vez. Y si embargo volvia a sentirse viva como no se había sentido en diez años. La tristeza se había esfumado casi por completo, apenas recordaba quien era Daiki tras besar a su nuevo hombre por todo el cuerpo, entregarse a el en forma de la ladrona. En esa noche, había vuelto a ser la mujer mas satisfecha de ciudad Seika.


	8. Cosa nostra

Justo después de la muerte del jefe de la mafia, la ciudad se estaba convulsionando. Los mafiosos estaban confusos, sin un liderazgo claro, y para disimular la crisis de la organización, en las semanas posteriores realizaron una gran cantidad de ejecuciones contra civiles, contra oficiales, contra los traidores o los que consideraban inútiles. Sus cabezas yacían en ocasiones colocadas en las calles, en las plazas en los puentes o en la comisaría de la ciudad. Sus cuerpos eran colgados en los puentes peatonales a la vista de todos. En dos ocasiones intentaron poner autos bomba en el restaurante del dueño que había sido asesinado, y en otra ocasión en la comisaría. Ninguna de las bombas, por fortuna estalló gracias al trabajo de los oficiales de Seika. La gente inocente de ciudad Seika estaba asustada, sometida y paralizada, la delincuencia común, los atracos y las peleas violentas entre traficantes se estaban disparando no solo en los barrios bajos, sino en los barrios pudientes y los barrios de clase media, estos últimos donde Lee, Meimi , Asuka, el padre de Asuka y los padres de Meimi vivían. Incluso algunos oficiales de la policía en sus rondas periódicas empezaban a extorsionar, amenazar y golpear a gente inocente. Debido al clima de inseguridad, tanto Lee como Meimi cargaban armas con ellos, Meimi llevaba una pistola eléctrica y Lee un revólver. Los padres de Meimi fueron asaltados en una ocasión y su auto fue robado. De Asuka, no sabían nada. Meimi melancólicamente deseaba que estuviese bien… La alcaldía estaba considerando militarizar las calles y realizar retenes periódicos cada dos horas, las veinticuatro horas del día…

En uno de los callejones cercano a la casa del padre de Asuka, dos hombres de aspecto mediterráneo hablaban. Uno delgado y otro rechoncho.

-Así que el jefe está muerto, no Pollizzi?-

-Que idiota eres. Mira que rebelarte contra él! Pero seguro estás muy contento. Ya se cumplió lo que querías- le dijo el hombre obeso a su interlocutor, un hombre de pelo rizado.

-Vamos Peruzzi. Ahora que se han muerto nuestro querido jefe y su perro faldero Fandelli, Girggiani y Quirelli se están peleando por saber quién va a ser el nuevo capo de esta ciudad- Pero los tengo en la mira. El jefe voy a ser yo. Esos dos imbéciles no saben distinguir el cañon de la cacha de sus armas, y quieren ser jefes? Nuestra asociación ha decaído mucho, para que llamó el jefe a esos gamberros sin clase ni buena cuna? Ni siquiera saben hablar, ni agarrar un puto tenedor…

-¿Tu también vienes de un barrio pobre, niegas tus orígenes?- gruño burlonamente el hombre que parecía un cerdo.

-Cierra la boca, Grasso!- Tengo listo ya mi plan. Hoy van a verse en el restaurante chino. Los voy a volar en pedazos.

-Estás loco, Pietro? – estalló el mafioso gordo- La policía anda detrás de nosotros, muchos de los halcones y gatilleros andan como pollos sin cabeza, sin un líder que los dirija, y los cerdos de azul se aprovechan de eso! Ayer atraparon a los hermanos Attollini! Tirar una bomba solo haría que nos corten la cabeza! Tienes que ser discreto si quieres quitártelos de encima…

No se que haría sin ti. Serás una bola de grasa, pero tienes cerebro, Bianchi…- exclamo Pollizzi soltando una risa falsa.

\- Solo no me vuelvas a llamar Grasso… El jefe me llamaba así… y siempre odié que lo hiciera-

\- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo – expreso socarronamente

\- ¡Cállate! – replico con una risa sarcástica. Esto es lo que tienes que hacer si quieres cargarte a esos dos, escucha…

Los sicarios subieron al auto de Pollizzi y emprendieron la marcha.

Al día siguiente los titulares de los periódicos d ela ciudad incidicaban la muerte de los criminales Girggianii y Quirelli. Este último había muerto en el restaurante chino, envenenado con cinauro. Cuando Girggianni, decidió celebrar la muerte de su rival en un restaurante más caro al subir a su carro este exploto, matando a su guardia personal y a varios civiles cercanos. Había poca gente en la calle donde esto sucedió, y afortunadamente no murieron más que dos civiles.

Asuka venía saliendo de su terapia del alcoholismo. Se estaba sintiendo mejor en las últimas semanas. Tomaba ahora una serie de medicamentos antidepresivos y psiquiátricos debido a que la evaluación había apuntado que sufría de ansiedad, depresión y estrés postraumático. Lo último quizás se debía a que, el violento tiroteo en el que estuvo cuando su ex esposa lo salvo, no era solo un hecho aislado. Había estado antes en tiroteos aun más violentos, donde había visto morir a varios colegas suyos de formas horribles y dolorosas. A pesar de los esfuerzos del psicólogo que lo atendía, ahora un pesado sentimiento de culpa sometía al joven. Le había fallado a la mujer que amaba y esta se había ido. Todo era su culpa. Por no haber atendido sus necesidades afectivas e intimas, por descuidar la comunicación y el juego amoroso de todos los días. Pero a cambio, se sentía muy alegre de contar con el respaldo sincero de Rina, quien intercedió por él para que lo dejasen laborar por lo menos como oficinista en el tiempo que realizaba su tratamiento. Había hablado mucho con ella y su amistad había crecido más que cuando eran unos chicos adolescentes. Ella lo llamaba cada noche para saber si estaba bien o para seguir con su evolución clínica. Antes de dormir, Daiki pensaba en Meimi, y le deseaba que estuviese siendo muy feliz con McAllister…

Sono un crujido del cristal d ela ventana. Daiki se levantó.

El padre de Daiki gruño desde su habitación, aún dormido :

-Gah, arg…Daiki, te dije que no jugaras béisbol dentro de la casa…ahora veras!-

Daiki lo ignoró. Una cabeza de caballo, real y sanguinolenta estaba en el balcón de la casa, junto con un mensaje:

"Siguen usted y la ladrona, sargento Asuka."

El terror se hizo presente en sus tripas, y sin perder tiempo fue por su arma. Se coloco el cinturón encima del pijama, y se quedo dormido en el taburete de la sala, al pendiente de cualquier ruido.

Semanas más tarde, Meimi y Lee yacían en el sofá abrazados viendo la televisión. Por fin la chica se sentía querida, respetada y protegida por su pareja. Tanto ella como Lee, había desarrollado un vínculo muy profundo. En una ciudad prácticamente convertida en un campo de guerra, el amor que compartían les servía para consolarse mutuamente de las tragedias , violencia y decadencia que los rodeaba. Suspiraba con la cabeza en el pecho de Lee, mientras este le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Tienes hambre, linda? – le susurro Lee

Un poco…las tripas de Meimi rugieron-Ya me levantó.

-No señorita!- gruñó la voz de trueno de Lee- Usted hoy tiene que descansar, Déjemelo todo a mí.

-Ah, bueno…como quieras.- se encogió de hombros la chica

Una hora después, un delicioso lomo de cerdo con ensalada de apio, una pasta italiana y un helado de chocolate casero esperaban en la mesa. La pareja se sentó

-Menos mal que me ayudaste. La pasta casi se me quema. Y el lomo estaba desabrido- se carcajeo Lee

-Te va a tomar práctica. -replicó la pelirroja con una risita- Comer solo sopas instantáneas y hamburguesas no es muy sano para tu salud-

\- Estuve practicando bastante, quería sorprenderte este día…-Pero me ha ayudado bastante aprender a cocinar. Ya puedo hacer una sopa sin que se me queme el agua. Es mucho más garadble comer algo hehco por ti mismo, que la basura procesada de todos los días-

Meimi sonrió con ternura.

-Me alegra tenerte a mi lado- murmuró dulcemente la chica- No quisiera que nuestra relación…ya sabes…fallara…-

\- Meimi, no solo la música, ahora tú me das un motivo para vivir. Más de una vez contemplé el suicidio.- Meimi se puso pálida- No recientemente, no te preocupes- añadió al ver la cara aterrada de su novia- Sería tonto morir ahora, no solo por tu amor, la vida, en esta ciudad, podrá ser una mierda, pero…estaba pensando…

-¿Quieres irte conmigo a Irlanda? Mi patria, mi ciudad natal, Belfast -

-Lee…yo…-

-Piénsalo- Lee sabía a lo que se arriesgaba. Un desacuerdo de esa clase, podría dañar la relación gravemente si fallaba la comunicación o no había algún acuerdo entre ambas partes. Tenía las mejores intenciones en el corazón – Comprendo que en esta ciudad viven tus padres, aquí naciste y creciste. Es solo mi sugerencia. No tendríamos por que seguir aquí después de todos estos escándalos que hemos vivimos, o que has vivido-

-Déjame pensarlo. Te lo diré pronto- resolvió Meimi firmemente.

-De acuerdo-

Meimi no dejaba de pensar que algo de razón tenía su novio. Alejarse de la ciudad? Quizás hacerlo por un tiempo, algunos años quizás sería una estupenda opción…Pero era pronto para decidir con seguridad. Pero, y sus padres? Ellos aún vivían en la ciudad. No sabían que el matrimonio de su hija había colapsado y que ahora tenía un nuevo amor….

Sonó la puerta. Era Daiki. Se veía muy diferente a cuando Meimi lo vió por última vez, aunque aun estaba algo ojeroso y amarillento.

Lee abrió:

-Se te ofrece algo? – Lee no se alegró de ver al policía. Apenas contenía su desprecio.

-Debo hablar contigo y con Meimi. Es algo serio-

Lee lo dejo pasar sin mirarlo.

Meimi se quedó congelada en la sala al ver a su ex esposo. Sonrió muy brevemente y le dijo:

Que te..trae por aquí, Asuka?- suspiró casi sin respiración

Lee no parecía contento. Asuka tomo asiento:

Meimi, la mafia me ha amenazado. También Saint Tail ha sido amenazada de muerte. Debemos salir de la ciudad de inmediato. Vendrán por nosotros en cualquier momento.

Pero…que hay de mis padres?- Gimoteó Meimi. Ellos van a quedarse solos y desprotegidos!-

Rina ya se ha encargado de eso. Dos oficiales van a cuidarlos día y noche, afuera de su hogar. Estarán bien. Y si me entero de algo, de inmediato iré a ayudarlos.

Ah…gracias a Rina y a ti, Daiki- chilló Meimi lánguidamente. De verdad, lo que han hecho ustedes me hace sentir más tranquila. – A pesar de que en sus años de juventud ella y Rina había chocado mucho, no podía evitar sentir una enorme gratitud y aprecio por la rubia.

Meimi…quiero hablar con tu novio a solas- espetó Daiki con uan expresión muy seria

-Ah…- se paralizó Meimi. –Que quieres decirle?..- el terror la invadió

Lee salió a la palestra. Su expresión más que severa era firme, fuerte y decidida. Irradiaba una energía impresionante, como si fuera un sol naciente-

-Si el señor policía quiere hablar conmigo, yo iré- Vamos afuera.

Los hombres salieron dejando a Meimi comiéndose las uñas y gimoteando sin parar.

En el auto. Daiki miró lentamente a Lee:

-Eres mucho mejor hombre que yo.- una lágrima salió del ojo abotagado de Daiki

-De que hablas?- El enfado de Lee se estaba esfumando al ver la calma y el sincero arrepentimiento de Asuka.

\- Yo descuide lo que más amaba por ser el mejor policía- Tu lo mereces más que yo. Fui un estúpido…-

-Creo que significas mucho para Meimi. Vi su expresión cuando llegaste.- musitó seriamente Lee

-Yo también …vi algo. Ella te abraza de esa forma…como lo hacía conmigo cuando eramos unos chicos!- solto un llanto ahogado el detective.

-Y si me quitara de en medio? Le dijo el músico.- Ella aún te ama mucho por lo que veo. Y yo no puedo exigirle nada a Mei. Ella tiene que definirse.

-Si haces eso, te mato- rugió entre lágrimas Daiki, tomando un tinte rojo.- Te lo juro, no me importa ir a la cárcel, pero te mato si dejas a Meimi…-

-Por qué no? Ella quizás no quiere a un loco bpohemio como yo! Además no gano mucho dinero! El dinero podría ser una dificultad en el matrimonio, no lo has pensado?- farfulló el joven de pelo castaño.

Asuka gruñó. Hizo una mueca feroz. Pero logro calmarse en un segundo.

\- Y d enuevo me vuelves a demostrar que eres más sabio que yo. Que importa el maldito dinero! – refunfuño- Yo pienso apoyarla si lo neceista en ese sentido. Tu tienes algo que yo no podré tener nunca…-

\- No lo sé…-

\- Hombre, deja de ser tan idiota!- Asuka le tiro un golpe a Lee. La nariz del joven empezó a tener una hemorragia. Asuka lo miró colmado de bochorno. No quería pegarle esta vez. Se sintió terrible. Esta vez si que la había liado. Le tendió rápidamente un pañuelo a Lee, que estaba catatónico.

\- Si en algo te puedo ayudar ,hace poco conocí a un ejecutivo de una casa disquera. El está buscando a un productor musical, alguien con conocimientos de música…. Es un trabajo bien remunerado. Quizás, puedo darte algún dato si lo necesitas…- susurro el compungido Daiki.

\- Muchas gracias- contestó el músico sin mirar al policía.

\- Y en cuanto a Meimi…-

\- Que ocurre-

\- Levantó la mirada el joven de pelo castaño. Aun había restos de sangre en sus labios y barbilla.

\- No voy a dejarla.- Gracias por ese golpe, Asuka. Me ha ayudado a seguir firme en mis convicciones. Por un momento, al verte, quise regersar a ser el viejo yo. Tu también has sido valiente. Has cambiado. Has dejado atrás un pasado triste. Eres admirable.

\- Asuka sonrió.

\- ¿Amigos?- le tendió la mano el detective.

\- De acuerdo.- Le dijo el músico, apretando firmemente la mano de Asuka.

-Prométeme que meimi será muy feliz contigo. – repitió Daiki- Y si no lo haces, yo mismo te voy a despellejar – acabó con una sonrisa amarga-

\- Claro que ha sido feliz! Lo ha sido muchas veces y lo seguirá siendo. Deberías haberla oído . Esa mujer es una bomba – le reviró el músico con una sonrisa burlona.

Meimi oyo a Asuka gritar. Asustada, salió a la ventana. Lee se desternillaba de risa mientras la sangre volvía a salir por su nariz…

-Que rayos te hizo!- Meimi esta muy ofendida- En cuanto le ponga las menos encima, se va a arrepentir!- gruñó la chica sacando chispas

-Ah, le hice una pequeña broma. Creo que aun está muy sensible. – carcajeó cpínicamente Lee-

-Ah, voy a curarte. Estas sangrando. Que le dijiste. Dime por favor.- suplicó Meimi

Lee le musitó al oído lo que el detective le había dicho. Los vecinos empezaban a mirarlos con curiosidad. Meimi no pudo evitar soltar una alegre risotada, y abrazando a su novio, se introdujeron de nuevo en la casa.


	9. Entregarse por el prójimo

-Eres un idiota Peruzzi! El sicario le daba un fuerte bofetón a su compañero obeso. Ya nos están siguiendo por tu estúpida idea. Donde quedó tu inteligencia, stronzzo?- Pollizzi mostraba furiosamente sus dientes amarillos y podridos.

-Fue solo para confundir, quizás y si caigan en la trampa…no has oído hablar de la guerra psicológica? – roncó Peruzzi sobándose la mejilla donde lo había golpeado su cómplice-. Hay que asustar a los cobardes azules, así atacamos un objetivo que no se esperan! – carraspéo maquiavélicamente el repugnante sujeto.

Ya sabes entonces la identidad de la ladrona? : exigió Pollizzi

No, pero sospecho quien podría ser…Debe ser cercana al mocoso Asuka. No te preocupes por eso ahora…si tenemos al sargento, tenemos a la ladrona.- Mis fuentes entre los azules me indican que es muy posible que se conozcan, después de todo, ella apareció cuando Fandelli casi se carga al niño…- siseó Peruzzi.

De todos modos hay que cambiar el plan. Fuiste demasiado obvio. –recriminó el matón. Se me ocurre..quizás haya un vínculo…algo o alguien podríamos usar para atraer a la ladrona y al tal Asuka…

Ya recordé! – gruñó el obeso- Hay en la capilla de Santa Paula…una monja que maneja el tesoro y las limosnas. Se apellida Mimori o algo así. Esas malditas monjas paulinas llevan un buen tiempo sin dar su colaboración para nuestro sindicato. Quizás sea hora de hacerles una visita- borboteó el hombre.

Si atrapamos a la monja quizás atraigamos al sargento y a la ladrona…Pero no iremos solos. Voy a traer a los Conti.

L-los- Conti? …tembló Peruzzi…-No creo que sea…una buena…-Deja de exagerar, grasso!- le espetó el hombre. Ellos son los mejores para este trabajo.-

-E-estás seguro, Pietro? Esos tipos tienen verdadera sed de sangre…no les importa matar a quien sea para hacer lo que les piden…los vi matar incluso a un anciano que tropezó con ellos…-

¿Quieres matar al sargento o no? – gruñó el sicario. A tiempos extremos, medidas extremas. Con el sargento muerto, la ciudad será nuestra. No tendremos ningún estorbo más. Ese viejo capitán morirá pronto. Tengo traidores para encargarse de él. La mesa está servida, bambino.

Al día siguiente, Seira cantaba distraídamente mientras limpiaba los cálices del altar de la capilla. Era un dia soleado, y los vitrales proyectaban un caleidoscopio de colores vivos y alegres en los bancos de la iglesia.

-Hermana, necesito ayuda…- Un hombre andrajoso y obeso se acercaba al altar

-Lo que quieras, hijo mío-

-Dame todo el dinero hija de puta!- Peruzzi saco una ametralladora de sus andrajos- Seira soltó un chillido de terror-

En el portón de la iglesia aparecieron tres hombres altos, de aspecto muy agresivo, portando armas automáticas. Uno de ellos tenía horribles cicatrices en el rostro, otro iba rapado y el otro tenía una cicatriz de lado a lado del cuello.

Vamos hermana, haga lo que mi compañero le indica y no será lastimada.- Pollizi había entrado en la iglesia.

-Llévense lo que quieran pero no nos lastimen! – gimió Seira.

Vayan por las limosnas y todo lo que haya de valor en esta sucia iglesia! – ordenó Pollizzi a los Conti. Estos se dirigieron al altar y comenzaron a desvalijarlo.

-Y usted, hermana, viene con nosotros. – le gruño el repulsivo Peruzzi. Más vale que permanezca callada. Pollizi le ponía cinta adhesiva a Seira en la boca.

Manato caminaba a la iglesia. Tenía algo que preguntarle a Seira. Se aburría dado que Rina estaba muy ocupada siempre y normalmente, debido a la peligrosidad de estas, ya no era tan requerido para las misiones en las que Rina participaba. Por ello, había tomado un empleo como fotógrafo de la sección de sociales, en el periódico local. Y para matar el tiempo, en ocasiones visitaba a Seira en la capilla.

Manato giraba la esquina cuando vio a los hombres vestidos de negro poner a Seira dentro de un auto y este arrancar rechinando ruedas. No podía creer lo que sus ojos habían atestiguado.

Rina escuchaba a su amigo Manato, mientras este seguía con los ojos muy abiertos, sin parar de estremecerse.

-No pude hacer nada…Esos tipos me dieron tanto miedo…Además, iban armados hasta los dientes…-

Asuka entró a la oficina de Rina.

-Manato, quédate aquí en la jefatura.- habló el joven detective- Vamos a rescatar a Seira cueste lo que cueste. Esos sucios mafiosos ya me están colmando la paciencia. Ahora se metieron con una amiga!- golpéo la mesa.

Rina habló, llena de determinación.

-Seguro es Pietro Pollizzi. El quiere hacerse con el control de la mafia de esta ciudad. No vamos a dejar que se salga con la suya. Si lo atrapamos la mafia en esta ciudad va a sufrir un golpe muy fuerte. Es una oportunidad de oro. Pero no debemos dejar que la vida de Seira esté en peligro.- Tenemos que ser muy cautelosos.- Me preocupa que pueden estarle haciendo esos malditos a ella…- la rubia estrujó los puños.

-Señorita Rina…tenemos malas noticias…un oficial de tránsito le ha disparado al capitán Ishihara y ha muerto…- masculló escuetamente el pálido oficial de policía entrando a la oficina.

-¿Que mierda?- vociferó Rina…Debimos haberlo sabido…los malditos han comprado a varios de nuestros oficiales… murmuró- Debemos movernos ya! –gritó la oficial golpeando la mesa. Debo hablar de inmediato con el comisionado para que nos indique lo siguiente…- bufó la rubia.

Media hora más tarde, en un viejo salón de conferencias, los mejores agentes de la policía de Seika estaban reunidos. Habían llamado también al comisionado para solicitar el apoyo de los equipos SWAT, que estaban llegando en aquel momento a la comisaría.

-He quedado a cargo. Ahora soy la capitana de este departamento- sentenció Rina al frente de los agentes. Ha sido una decisión de último minuto, porque el comisionado está muy presionado por el gobierno. Si fallamos esta misión, van a militarizar las calles. No debemos dejar que esos hijos de puta nos sigan robando la tranquilidad. No queremos que nosotros y nuestras familias sigamos escondiéndonos por miedo a que alguna basura social nos mate. Debemos detenerlos de una vez, darles un golpe tan fuerte que no puedan recuperarse…! – gritó llena de convicción golpeando el estrado.

La rubia fue recibida con vítores por parte de sus compañeros policías. Sonrió fríamente y dio la orden de salir de la sala.

Rina Takamiya se acercó a Asuka.

-Vas a ser el segundo al mando. Necesito que me cubras por favor. Si algo me pasa, la operación seguirá contigo al timón-

-De acuerdo. Seré tus ojos y tus oídos extra, Rina- Daiki tragó saliva. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía miedo.

En marcha!- Los policías se fueron a las armerías, listos para equiparse con los mejores aditamentos para hacer frente a los criminales más peligrosos. En pocos minutos, estuvieron listos. Subiendo a los camiones de la policía, los oficiales eran vigilados de cerca por los equipos SWAT. Rina y Daiki subieron al mismo camión.

Ya sabes donde están, Rina?

-Están en la calle Midori, en un edificio abandonado que solía ser una fábrica de colchones-

Bien!

La caravana de agentes de seguridad marchó por la calle principal, haciendo sonar estruendosamente las sirenas.

Lee caminaba por la calle. Justo en la calle Midori. En la calle adyacente estaban las tiendas de instrumentos musicales. Había roto una cuerda de su guitarra y necesitaba cambiarla. Las sirenas lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

Eh?

Un hombre gordo corría por la calle, perdiendo el aliento. Chocó con Lee

¡Quítate imbécil!. El hombre se había caído al piso y atorado el pie en una coladera con la tapa rota.

-Disculpe señor. Le puedo ayudar?-

-No! Largo de aquí! – bufó el obeso.

-Deja de jugar con la basura, Peruzzi.- sonó una voz hastiada. Pollizzi salía del edificio abandonado, empuñando su arma.

Lee no perdió el tiempo. Sacó su revólver y se puso en guardia.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar niño – gruñó fríamente Pollizzi a Lee. Si aprecias tu vida, te iras de aquí de inmediato.

Lee bajó el arma y pensaba retirarse, de no ser porque aparecieron estruendosamente los camiones de la policía y el SWAT, chirriando ruedas y sirenas. Lee fue sorprendido por el estruendo, y se agazapó para ver lo que sucedía detrás de él.

La policía! – berreó Peruzzi, quien aun no lograba zafarse de la coladera. Pollizzi se escabulló de inmediato al interior del edificio. Mientras los camiones se estacionaban y algunos se enfilaban para cerrar la calle, Peruzzi se zafó con un golpe. Cayó muy cerca de Lee, que se había escondido detrás de una cabina telefónica. El horrible obeso se levantó, ocultándose de los agentes, y miró a Lee.

-Me caes mal, deja de mirarme!- y empuño su arma

-Lee recibió solo un rasguño en el antebrazo. Pero Peruzzi no fue tan afortunado. Recibió un disparo en el pie.

-Idiota, mi pie!.-

-Una voz nasal y plana sonó junto a Lee : -

-Cerdito, trae aquí al irlandés. Vamos a saludarlo. -

Uno de los Conti asomaba sigilosamente por la ventana sin vidrios, mientras apuntaba a Lee con su ametralladora.

Lee no tuvo otra opción que entrar por la ventana. Mientras el mafioso lo apuntaba con su arma.

Los agentes habían comenzado a bajar. Algunos evacuaban a los civiles, otros se aprestaban para entrar al edifico, y algunos más, ya estaban listos para cubrir a los que iban a penetrar en la construcción.

-Miren eso! Gritó un agente cerca de Asuka. Han tomado a un civil de rehén!. Había visto a Peruzzi entrar con Lee al edificio.

Asuka tuvo un golpe de furia fría. Debía parar esta locura a como diera lugar. Los agentes desplegaron las bocinas megafónicas. Primero habría que negociar, quizás…aunque a este punto era absurdo, pensaba Daiki.

Lee era conducido por los sicarios por un pasillo sucio y lleno de telarañas. Se detuvieron frente a un armario de limpieza. Habían amarrado sus manos y retirado su arma. Lo introdujeron bruscamente en él y cerraron la puerta sin preocuparse si había cerrado bien o no.

-Por qué no puedo matarlo…- decía el Conti rapado. Yo quiero matarlo ya!

-Hermanito, siempre tan impaciente – replicaba fríamente el Conti que había amedrentado a Lee, el de la cicatriz en el cuello

-Cállense, ustedes dos!- crujió Pollizzi. Seá mejor tenerlos de rehenes. Nuestro objetivo no son ellos, sino el sargento Asuka. Seguro vendrá. Y a él si quiero que lo rocíen de plomo de pies a cabeza.

¡SALGAN CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO Y NADIE SERÁ HERIDO! – retumbó la voz de Rina en los altavoces.

¿Vaya, ahora una perra es su jefa? Estos policías son cada vez más patéticos! – se río estúpidamente el Conti rapado.

-Esa perra mató a Fandelli, hermanito – dijo el de la voz plana.

-Me gustaría desollarla con mis propias manos …jejejeje…- Va a ser dura de pelar! O no, Fillippo? -

-Siempre tienes que ser tan escatológico, hermanito? – refunfuñó el capo gangoso

Podrás desollar y hacerle todo lo que quieras al tal Asuka, Giorgio.- replicó cansinamente Pollizzi. Ahora, llamen a Enrico y dejen a esos azules con más agujeros que un queso!

Unos pocos minutos después los policías recibieron una serie de veloces y precisas ráfagas de metralla como respuesta a los alegatos de Rina. Obviamente, los criminales no iban a rendirse.

-Vamos a entrar. Usaremos los francotiradores para cubrirnos- le susurró Rina a Asuka.- Ahora!

Mientras los mafiosos intercambiaban tiros con los tiradores de precisión. Un grupo de agentes SWAT y de la policía de Seika entraban al edificio, con los jóvenes oficiales a la cabeza. Penetraron al recinto en completo silencio, sin que nadie apareciese. Tomaron las escaleras al frente de la entrada.

-Ya están dentro – rugió Pollizzi. Peruzzi, ya sabes que hacer!. Mi especialidad!

-No seas perezoso y baja tu a hacerlo. – sonrió grotescamente el capo gordo. Donde está el glamur?-

Ya, ahora idiota!- bramó el mafioso de los dientes sarrosos

Al revisar el último cuarto del segundo piso, una explosión terrible sacó de su concentración a los oficiales que iban adelante, con Asuka y Rina liderando.

Mierda! –gruñó Asuka- tienen bombas! Hay que ir con cuidado, quizás haya más!

Esa bomba…seguramente sorprendió al segundo grupo! – gritó Rina

Continuaron con la subida. Al llegar a un rellano en el tercer piso, los recibieron ráfagas de metralla. Los Conti y Pollizzi los esperaban. Rina y Asuka reaccionaron velozmente, pero algunos de sus compañeros no fueron tan afortunados.

Aquí esta, vino a jugar el niño! – berreó Giorgio Conti!- Dame los honores Pietro.

Ya, haz lo que quieras. Solo no le des en la cara – rió con maldad Pollizzi. Quiero que los policías lo reconozcan cuando encuentren su cadáver.

El mafioso empezó a reírse como tonto mientras Asuka y Rina se incorporaban y empuñaban sus armas. Los miembros del SWAT que los seguían hicieron lo mismo.

-Ríndanse ya- No queremos más muertes – les espetó fríamente Rina.

-Ay por Dios. Esa perra no se calla! –lamentó el estúpido Giorgio. Ya la voy a matar, ya me hartó.

El tipo presionó el gatillo. No salían balas.

Pero si, lo acabo de cargar? Donde compras estos rifles, Phillippo, en China?—

-No seas estúpido herma…el mafioso de la voz nasal no pudo terminar la frase ya que de pronto una lluvia de serpentinas cayó sobre él a través del techo destrozado, que dejaba ver el cielo…- Que diablos?-

¡Es hoooora del show!-

Saint Tail había aparecido encima de la mirada atónita de los mafiosos y los agentes. Asuka no pudo contener un grito de alegría. En seguida, una serie de luces de colores muy brillantes y humo cegaron a los criminales y a los policías. Un montón de palomas blancas aparecieron de la nada distrayendo a los mafiosos-

¿Qué pasa aquí! Que sucede?- chillaba Pollizi incontrolablemente apuntando su arma a todas partes, antes de ser tacleado por Asuka.

Los tres mafiosos estaban confundidos. No dejaban de toser y mirar a su alrededor mientras la palomas revoloteaban picoteándolos en la cara y las manos.

-Mira hermano, tienes una tela, te sale de la boca! – gritó Giorgio

El mafioso de las cicatrices en la cara no podía hablar. Una tela extensiva de mago, de varios colores le salía por la boca. Parecía no tener fin. El capo empezó a ponerse morado y se desplomó de rodillas sobre el suelo.

.Jojojojo- que lindo! – balbuceó el capo rapado. Ahora sí, vas a ver maldita bruja, este va a ser tu ultimó, Oooooooh!

Una cinta a los pies del estúpido criminal lo había derribado. El sujeto cayó con gran estrépito, rompiendo el piso de madera y cayendo al piso inferior.

Polizzi aun luchaba encarnizadamente con Asuka. Ambos desprendidos de sus armas, se revolcaban en el piso polvoso del edificio. El mafioso de la voz nasal no paraba de estornudar. Le habían rociado la cara con gas pimienta. Rina se dirigió a él y lo golpeo fuertemente, tirándolo al suelo.

Los agentes no sabían que hacer, en medio del ruido el polvo y las luces. Hasta que oyeron la voz de Rina que les gritaba!

¡Espérennos en el piso de abajo! ¡Tenemos esto bajo control! Ya casi los sometemos!-

Los agentes obedecieron. El capo cicatrizado se arrastraba con mucha dificultad, sin poder respirar. Un golpe en la cabeza finalmente lo abatió. Saint Tail tenía el tacón en la espalda del hombre mientras sacudió y giraba su bastón. El delincuente de la voz nasal había corrido por la sala huyendo de las palomas que lo arañaban y picoteaban, mientras Rina lo perseguía para esposarlo.

Peruzzi venía corriendo, llevando una granada en las manos.

-Ahora si se van a morir, policías estúpidos. Tomen esto!- Iba a activar la granada, pero no lo consiguió . Los dedos del tipo estaban atrapados en una trampa tubular bicolor. El hombre chillaba de frustración, tratando de liberarse pero solo se atoraba aún más. Hasta que de pronto, un golpe en la espalda lo hizo caer.

Lee había escapado de su encierro. Empuñaba un tablón, con el que siguió golpeando al gordo, que no paraba de berrear y gimotear.

-Con que irlandés mariquita, eh? Siciliano cobarde! Voy a mostrarte de que estamos hechos los de la isla Esmeralda!-

Peruzzi intento empuñar su arma, pero de pronto esta salió flotando por el aire. Se arrastró hacia otra de las armas abandonadas, solo para recibir una lluvia de naipes afilados como navajas que cortaron su mano. Lee seguía golpeándolo sin parar con la tabla. El humo se estaba disipando. Asuka yacía en el piso, cubierto de raspones. Había perdido el rastro de Pollizzi en medio del humo y las luces de la pelea. El mafioso de la voz fría se acerco a Asuka con el arma en ristre, con los ojos rojos y llorosos, las manos y la cara llegas de heridas sangrantes. Habría logrado darle de lleno de no ser por un resbalón con una cascara de plátano de broma que lo llevo a estrellarse estrepitosamente contra la pared. Y vio a Pollizi, que escapaba por el pasillo hacia otro de los cuartos del tercer piso.

-Que no se escape!.

Saint Tail, Rina y Asuka corrieron tras él. El hombre se introdujo brevemente a un armario y salió con un cinturón cargado de dinamita…

¡Aquí se acaba todo para ustedes! – se carcajeó. Justo como lo pensé. La ladrona apareció para ayudarte, Sargento!- Ahora todos ustedes van a morir junto conmigo! – los miró con ojos de locura desorbitada, haciendo una fea mueca con sus dientes amarillos.

Uno…dos… tres…! – gritó Siniestra

El capo accionó la bomba. No paso nada. Cuando la sacudió, de ella salieron una serie de gusanos plásticos de colores, que aterraron de sorpresa al delincuente.

¿Que rayos es esto?...No se burlen de mí! Se lanzo sobre Asuka. De nuevo rodaron por el piso mientras Meimi y Rina los siguieron. Rina pateaba al capo mientras Meimi les lanzaba serpentinas a ambos.

Fuera de aquí!- chilló Pollizzi, levantándose y dando un fuerte golpe a Rina. Meimi la sostuvo. Rina había quedado algo aturullada por el golpe. Colocando a Rina con cuidado sobre una pared, Meimi se dirigió a ayudar a Daiki. De pronto, una mano agarró el pie de Siniestra. Peruzzi aun estaba consciente. Lee se arrastraba con dificultad a unos metros del mafioso.

Asuka estaba tirado boca arriba, gruñendo de dolor. Esta completamente agotado por la pelea. Pollizzi tomo su pistola. Siniestra tenía problemas para liberarse. Ya no tenía más trucos y el hombre la sujetaba con enorme fuerza.

\- Aquí se acabó todo! – rugió Pollizzi apuntando con su arma a Meimi. Serás muy guapa, pero te voy a matar!

\- Asuka se quedo tirado, sin poder moverse.

\- Nooooooooo!

\- Bang!

\- Meimi había cerrado los ojos fuertemente, esperando su final. Pero no había pasado nada. Al menos a ella no. Entre ella y el criminal, estaba Rina. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo. La sangre salía a chorros por su cuerpo. Le había dado en la clavícula.

\- Meimi se quedo congelada en su lugar. No era posible lo que estaba viendo. El mafioso, desconcertado, no se percato en que Asuka había apuntado la pistola a el y que su tiro le había dado justo en el pecho.

\- Un tumbo seco indicó que Pollizzi había perecido. Su cadáver quedo al lado de Rina, que no dejaba de tener espasmos violentos.

-Jefe! - Peruzzi no daba crédito a sus ojos. Picado por la sorpresa aflojó la mano con la que sujetaba a Meimi y esta se liberó, no sin antes darle una patada un pleno rostro. El gordo farfulló, con la nariz rota y cegado por el dolor.

\- Rina! – grito Daiki .Rina, no puedes morir aquí!

\- Daiki la recostó sobre su regazo

\- Daiki…murmuró Rina con la boca llena de sangre. Eres un gran…policía…nunca te rindas…

Los helicópteros y ambulancias empezaron a provocar su conocido bullicio. Asuka miró alrededor. Lee y Saint Tail se habían esfumado.

¿Como se encuentra doctor? – Un rato más tarde, Asuka estaba en el hospital, con las ropas cubiertas de sangre y polvo. Apenas podía ponerse en pie debido al esfuerzo titánico que había hecho aquel día.

Lo siento mucho, joven – No pudimos salvar la vida de su amiga.

Asuka se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared del sanatorio, haciendo un ruido seco. Las lágrimas limpiaban la mugre y la sangre que cubría su rostro mientras apretaba los puños, carcomido por el dolor y la impotencia.


	10. Gafas transparentes

**10\. Gafas transparentes  
**

-No se turbe vuestro corazón; creéis en Dios, creed también en mí.  
En la casa de mi Padre muchas moradas hay; si así no fuera, yo os lo hubiera dicho; voy, pues, a preparar lugar para vosotros. Y si me fuere y os preparare lugar, vendré otra vez, y os tomaré a mí mismo, para que donde yo estoy, vosotros también estéis.  
Y sabéis a dónde voy, y sabéis el camino. Palabra de Dios-

El sacerdote concluyó la oración mirando con abstracción a las personas que se congregaban en torno de la tumba recién cavada. Al fondo, ya estaba el ataúd de Rina Takamiya. Daiki lanzó una flor blanca hacía el agujero. Meimi estaba a su lado, conmovida por la pena. Manato estaba frente a Meimi y Asuka, llorando en silencio.

-Rina fue una mujer valiente, una mujer apasionada y arrojada que luchó hasta las últimas consecuencias, puso en riesgo su vida para defender a los débiles, a los oprimidos por la injusticia, y a aquellos que no tienen una voz que los represente. Justo como nuestro señor Jesús dijo: Bienaventurados sean los pobres porque de ellos, es el reino de los Cielos-

Lee estaba detrás de Meimi y Asuka, conversando a ratos con Seira. Aún llevaba algunos vendajes en la cara y los brazos, mientras que Seira llevaba el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo.

-Esa chica, fue verdaderamente valiente- musitaba Lee. No sabía que existía rivalidad entre ella y Mei cuando fueron al instituto.-

-Al final, fue admirable lo que hizo…-susurraba Seira-. Espero que su sacrificio nunca sea olvidado.

Meimi se dio la vuelta. Los sepultureros habían comenzado a verter tierra en el agujero. Daiki la siguió.

-Como te sientes, Mei? – le dijo Seira diligentemente.

\- Aún no puedo creer que Rina haya dado su vida para salvarme. Estuve tan cerca de morir, sin embargo...Me hubiera gustado conocerla más.- sollozó Meimi

-Rina era increíble.- decía Manato con la cara roja, surcada por las lágrimas. Era hermosa, fuerte, valiente, recia…Voy a extrañarla mucho. No habrá otra como ella, ni como policía ni como amiga- gimió

Asuka lo abrazó. –Calma Manato, estamos contigo en la pena. Lo sentimos muchísimo- le decía Daiki estrujándolo con fuerza-

Lee se sentía un poco excluido de la escena de los viejos amigos reunidos. Pero no podía culparlos. Dejó que continuarán lamentando sus penas sin interrumpirlos. Se dio la vuelta y contemplo el paisaje del cementerio.

-Al final las personas que menos esperábamos, son aquellas que nos demuestran actos de enorme nobleza- señalaba tenuemente Seira. Meimi sollozó mientras Asuka le pasaba una mano por el hombro para reconfortarla. Manato se secaba las lágrimas con la vista en el suelo.

Meimi, me disculpas un momento? Voy a llevar a Manato a distraerse un poco. –anunció Daiki

Se cruzaron con Lee, que miraba estoicamente el cielo azul. Daiki se dirigió a él:

-Eres un verdadero caballero. Defendiste a Meimi con una valentía impresionante. Peleaste hasta el final. Si hubieras muerto, habría sido decepcionante. Yo mismo te habría resucitado y matado de nuevo!- Asuka rebosaba de aprecio por su nuevo amigo.

-Debe ser cosa irlandesa, Daiki- río ahogadamente el joven irlandés.- Somos duros de pelar.-

-Ya lo creo. –sonrió Asuka.

-¿Que te sucede, por qué estas aquí? Puedes acercarte a nosotros. Hemos vivido tantas cosas que ya eres de los nuestros. No hay rencores entre nosotros, o sí? – habló amablemente Daiki

-No los hay- respondió aliviado Lee. Asuka lo abrazó fraternalmente.-

Disculpa, tengo que llevar a Manato a dar una vuelta. Ya nos veremos.

-Lee, ven aquí- dijo melifluamente Meimi con voz débil. El joven se acercó a ella y a Seira.

-Supongo que no hubo tiempo de presentarnos con todo este desorden que enfrentamos…Seira, este es Lee McAllister, mi…novio- terminó con un susurro la pelirroja.

-Encantado de conocerte, Seira- El joven y la monja se saludaron cortésmente.

-Lo lamento mucho, Mei.- suspiró la amiga- Al final fue verdad. Daiki y tú no pudieron limar asperezas.-

-Pero lo he perdonado. Y él a mí.- Quizás no tengamos por qué ser una pareja. Hemos vivido tantas cosas y hemos cambiado tanto que quizás ya no somos compatibles como pareja, pero podemos seguir siendo amigos-

-Lamento haber sido tan mala oyente- musitó Seira- Quizás habría evitado esto.-

-El pasado no puede borrarse, amiguita- Meimi tomo la mano de su amiga y la sostuvo entre las suyas.- Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día en la capilla? Si nunca hubiese querido vivir por mí misma, amarme a mi misma y encontrarme conmigo misma., Daiki y yo nos habríamos matado entre nosotros…-

-Ahora tú eres quién me enseña a mí – río juguetonamente la chica de pelo corto- Y es verdad. Tengo algo que confesarte yo también…- el rostro de la monja se puso rígido.

-Dime-

-He decidido dejar el convento. No aguanté más.- Meimi la miro con los ojos hechos platos- No me mires asi, boba! – se desternilló Seira- Simplemente, desde ese día que te ví tan decidida después de ese consejo que te dí, empecé a pensar mucho. Luego sucedió lo de esos horribles mafioso, y me desanimé aun más. Y ahora he decidido ser voluntaria de la UNESCO. Creo que puedo tener más tiempo para ayudar a los más necesitados de solo pasar el día en un convento sin hacer nada.- resolvió con presteza la chica.

Manato y Daiki volvían. Manato se veía mucho más calmado. Seira dirigió su mirada hacia el.-

-Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo, Mani? (¿"Mani"? Que cursi! Farfulló Asuka . Guarda silencio, Daiki! Le gruño Meimi)

-Por supuesto Sei- sonrió tontamente el fotógrafo. Te llevo, vamos en mi auto-

-Ustedes dos, desde cuándo? – Farfulló otra vez Daiki-

-Llevamos viéndonos algunas semanas- respondió Seira- Ah, ahora tiene sentido por qué Manato estaba tan preocupado!- DAIKI! rugió Meimi. Todos soltaron una carcajada.

-Te deseo lo mejor, Sei- Los ojos de Meimi brillaron al mirar a su amiga.

-Mani es increíble. Es un sujeto muy comprometido y fiel. Creo que…estoy empezando a quererlo de verdad-

Manato no pudo sino sonrojarse mientras abrazaba a su novia.

\- Nos vamos- apuntó Manato, y avanzó con Seira tomados de la mano hacía el estacionamiento del camposanto.

\- Al fin todo terminó Mei…Asuka habló con un suspiro resignado a Meimi.- Va a ser extraño acostumbrarme a la vida sin ti…tan cerca…- se sonrojó.

\- Podemos seguir siendo amigos…- Meimi puso su mano en el hombre de Asuka.

\- Espera un segundo-

Lee estaba detrás de ellos , con una expresión plácida en el rostro.

-Déjame hablar a solas un minuto con Meimi- suplicó Daiki

-Adelante- concedió el joven, dándose la vuelta y marchando en dirección contraria.

Meimi…quiero pedirte algo, por última vez

Que deseas

Puedo besarte por última vez?

Meimi no expreso nada en su rostro:

Que sea solo una vez. Estoy de acuerdo.

Los antiguos novios se besaron. No se dieron cuenta de que el irlandés los miraba. Pero su mirada no era de celos. Por un minuto apareció la expresión severa con la que Meimi lo conoció y más tarde una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Te quiero Meimi…Estaré al pendiente de ti…-

-Yo también te quiero Daiki. Eres una persona excepcional…-

-Si Lee intenta pasarse de listo contigo, voy a darle su merecido! – gruño Daiki

-Ni se te ocurra! Primero te voy a patear el trasero! – refunfuño la chica.

Un segundo después solo pudieron reírse incontrolablemente.

Meimi y Lee subieron al auto. Meimi se sentía un poco extraña por haberse besado con Daiki después de tanto tiempo, pero no se arrepentía. Era una forma de hacer las paces con su pasado y de sellar una gran amistad que había durado años. Apenas habían avanzado unos metros dentro del auto cuando Lee habló:

\- Los vi, se besaron- dijo Lee con tono de voz plano.

\- Ahhh….Meimi se enfureció de pronto. Si, y qué? Eso no significa nada. No te engañé.- graznó.

\- No es para ponerse alterada…- Meimi lo miraba como una leona enfurecida- En realidad, entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Y lo respeto.

Meimi se sintió mal por haberse enfadado con Lee. Guardó silencio mientras estrujaba la mano de su novio. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

No volvieron a tocar el tema. Unas semanas más tarde, los padres de Meimi cenaban en casa de la chica. Lee había preparado la cena, y afortunadamente nada se había quemado, nada estaba desabrido o peor aún, nadie se había enfermado.

-Ah, es maravilloso! Con que conoces al mago Lombardi!- saltaba felizmente Genichiro Haneoka, el padre de Meimi- Es simplemente excelso, como lograr desaparecer la torre de Pisa y al público del Coliseo…Me hubiera gustado lograr algo así!-

-Ah, señor Haneoka, le diré la verdad, ese hombre es…- ¡Ay! Un codazo de Meimi golpeó al músico en las costillas. Meimi tenía una mirada estrecha de advertencia…sí, es maravilloso, es un gran mago. El mejor del mundo!- balbuceó nerviosamente Lee.

-Que hay de Daiki, Meimi? Como ha estado? Es una pena que ustedes no lograran entenderse… -decía bondadosamente Eimi, la madre de Meimi-

-Está muy bien.- contestó diligentemente su hija- Lo han ascendido en su trabajo.

-Aunque tu nuevo chico…como dices que se llama? McAlas? McMillan? Es bastante apuesto…ay, me hubiera gustado que tu padre fuera francés, ese acento me derrite…- murmuró extasiada la señora Haneoka. Genichiro y Lee se encogían en sus sillas, embarazados.

-Mamá!- gimió Meimi poniéndose colorada. Es McAllister, ya se te olvido?-

Todos soltaron una carcajada. Lee estrechó la mano de Meimi debajo de la mesa y ella hizo lo mismo. La vida por una vez, parecía estar mejorando en ciudad Seika. El sol brillaba. Los ojos de Meimi, también habían vuelto a brillar como dos zafiros iluminados por la luz de la luna…No había gafas de color rosa, sino de color transparente. Mostrándonos los verdes, rojos, azules, violetas y el espetcro cromático entero... una vida rica y colorida.


	11. Epílogo: El precio de la felicidad

La pequeña niña jugaba en su habitación con una pelota. Lanzándola al techo, no podía parar de reír. De pronto la pelota chocó con un mueble y salió disparada hacia el estudio de su padre.

En el estudio, al que rara vez entraba la chiquilla, ya que sus padres se lo prohibían, había un traje de maga, con chaleco de frac negro, tutú rosa con crinolina, guantes largos también negros y un sombrero de copa. Ya era viejo, pero se veía muy bien cuidado. Tenía algunos remiendos y el parche que leía "Saint Tail" estaba casi desprendido .La niña lo miró con gran interés. A su lado había una vieja guitarra clásica, llena de raspones y magulladuras. La nena toco el diapasón de guitarra, y esta, estando mal recargada, cayó con un estruendo desafinado.

-Nanoko, que estás haciendo?- habló desde el piso inferior la voz de su madre. La niña salió velozmente del cuarto.

-Estabas en el estudio de papá, no es cierto? -Le dijo la madre inquisitivamente. Vestía un delantal floreado y bajo el, una blusa color magenta y un pantalón de mezclilla. Su cabello volvía a estar corto, a la altura de la mitad del cuello. Que buscabas?-

-Mi pelota, mami. Perdóname…- la chiquilla clavó los ojos en el suelo. Meimi no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa espontánea. Esos ojos castaños y esa expresión seria…era un asunto de familia.

-Ven, vamos por ella.- replicó la madre firmemente. Ya te he dicho que a papá no le gusta que se metan a su estudio sin permiso ni que toquen sus cosas. Ah…! Me había olvidado! Aquí lo puso!

Meimi vió el vestido de Saint Tail en el maniquí. Una sensación de calidez le lleno el cuerpo.

-Mami, que es ese vestido? Es tuyo?-

Sí tesoro, era mío, algún día te contaré… Papi lo guarda aquí porque es importante para él.

-Pero papi no lo usa? –contestó inocentemente la niña

-Ah…no hija! Claro que no! - se carcajeó Meimi ante tan grotesco pensamiento- Papi a veces me pide que lo use porque a él le gusta.

Es muy lindo mami…cuando sea grande, puedo usarlo?

Meimi miró a su pequeña hija. La besó en la frente diciendo: - Claro que sí, amorcito mío.-

La puerta sonó:

-Estoy en casa Mei! Una voz grave sonó en el piso de abajó.

-Papi!- exclamó la chiquilla. Meimi la soltó, para que fuera a recibir a su padre.

Ahí estaba Lee, ahora con una barba que lo hacía parecer un Santa Claus castaño. La barriga le había crecido un poco.

-Ahora te toca a ti la comida. Yo tengo que ir a trabajar. Hay demasiado que atender en la oficina- suspiró la mujer pelirroja abrazando a su marido.

-Para eso estoy guapa. Siempre a tu lado- le murmuro mansamente el hombre a su esposa después de besarla.

-También te toca la cochera, el sótano y tu estudio!- exclamó Meimi. Estoy muy cansada hoy. Lo siento. – se rió con sorna.

-Papi, te vas a quedar conmigo hoy?- saltó la chiquilla llena de alegría. Usaba un peinado de coletas. Su pelo era igual al de Meimi, pero sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su padre.

-Claro que si princesa, pero hoy vas a ayudarme con algo! – rió Lee.

-Que es papito? –

-Es una sorpresa bebé. Vamos. Ayuda a mami a empacar su comida.-

-Hemos pasado por tanto…quizás el amor verdadero si existe- le susurro Meimi con lagrimas de felicidad a su marido mientras la pequeña empacaba torpemente las viandas de su madre.- Tenemos ahora una hija… -se le quebró la voz. Lee la tomo por la cintura y la besó.

-No habríamos llegado hasta esto, si no hubiésemos trabajado tanto juntos, mejorado como personas, no solo por nosotros, sino por ella-

-La pequeña jugaba con una cuchara de plástico.

El matrimonio no es un lecho de rosas, es verdad- suspiró Meimi- Pero cuando amas a alguien, haces lo que sea por esa persona y por salvar la relación. Hemos llorado, reído, discutido y amado en estos cinco años.- Estoy lista para los que resten. – le devolvió el beso a su esposo.

\- Espero ser lo bastante bueno, ya que Daiki aun quiere matarme!- carcajeó el hombre- Me da aún más miedo ahora que es el comisionado!-

\- Daiki es solo un hablador. No le hagas caso. Lleva cinco años diciéndome que va a atraparte personalmente aunque solo tires un papel en la calle- Meimi siguió con la risa

\- La va a tener difícil! – gruño sonriendo Lee – Recuerda que soy irlandés!-

La pareja rió sin comedimiento.

-Seira me avisó que ya sabe el sexo de sus gemelos. Van a ser varones!-

-Me alegra por ella. Ah…ese Manato se va a subir por las paredes! No tiene nada de paciencia con los niños!-

-Su organización de caridad va bastante bien. No dejan de trabajar los pobres. Apenas duermen. Pero me dijo Seira que van a organizarse para cuidar a los bebés y asegurarse de que crezcan en un hogar amoroso, con todas las atenciones y cuidados posibles-

-Que hay de Daiki?

\- Solo supe que estaba saliendo con su secretaria. Parece que se quieren- Y en cuanto a ti….

\- Has engordado- tocó la barriga de su esposo.-Creo que no estaría mal que te pusieras a dieta y algo de ejercicio…y esa barba te hace ver más viejo…me gustas más rasurado- le ronroneó coquetamente.

-Lo haré guapa, pero solo si te dejas crecer de nuevo el pelo! Me…gustaría volver a ver a Saint Tail…- espetó animadamente el músico.

-Trato hecho- concedió Meimi. Pero espero empieces mañana mismo, eh?-

Un momento después, la mujer salió con rumbo a su trabajo. Con la pequeña en brazos, que se despedía de su madre moviendo la mano. Lee suspiró. Quizás la felicidad, después de todo, es real. Pero cuesta trabajo lograrla. Es el fruto más sabroso del jardín del Edén. La manzana dorada de las Hespérides. El amor, aquel que se trabaja todos los días, volcándose en el ser amado…


End file.
